Butler
by wolflover4566
Summary: During summer Vacation, Sora becomes tempted to find a job as a butler. Little did he know that his employers had a beautiful daughter who needed to be taken care of while they are away. interesting things can happen when two people are alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It seemed like just a normal day on Destiny Island; the sky was sparkling with the bright rays of the sun and the sound of crashing waves emitting from the shores. There was not much to do on this little part of paradise, yet for Sora, who was relaxing on the sea shores, life couldn't get any better.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sora.

"Nothing like a day of relaxing at the beach after a term of hard work and exams."

Sora is 16 years old and has gravity defying hair. His eyes are as blue as the ocean he keeps staring at and has a smile that would make even the world's grumpiest man feel happy. Sora was quite a hunk according to the ladies at his high school, but even though he is popular, Sora is actually not all that cheerful at times.

"Hey Sora, I knew you'd be lazing around here."

A Familiar voice called out from above Sora. Sora looked up, grazing his hair in the sand to look at his wise-ass best friend.

"Hey Riku, why are you here?" Sora asked with a confused look on his face and a head full of sand.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought this beach was open to the public, unless I missed the sign saying "Sora's Beach". But if it's like that then I'll just go back home." said Riku and turned around to walk away.

Sora jumped up and ran after him, wanting to hang out, seeing as he has nothing better to do at the moment.

"Man, what are we gonna do this summer? I can't bear to sit at home doing nothing!" said Sora.

"Well, you got the beach. You could always hang around there and probably pick up chicks."

"No thanks. I don't think I'm in the mood for another girl. Besides, they only wanna go out with me to make other people jealous. Remember that Xion girl from last year? She went out with me for like a month and as soon as she got Roxas's attention...she bailed on me."

"Of course I remember. You wouldn't stop yapping about it for weeks. I can still hear the cries when I go to sleep." Sora punched Riku on the arm at that comment.

"Owww, when did you get so rough? I was only joking!" Riku said while rubbing his sore arm.

"Haha I know, and how in the world did that light punch hurt? Are you skipping out on the gym?"

Riku scratched his nose like a nervous person would before answering: "Maybe, girls can keep a guy busy...it's a full time job!"

Sora suddenly got a spark in his mind. His eyes widened to his idea as he thought it through.

"I got it! I'll just get a job! There must be a few jobs in this town. That ought to keep me busy, and I can make some munny in the process!"

"Haha finally you came up with an idea that isn't half bad." Riku smirked at his buddy as they arrived at his house.

"Well, guess this is my stop. You should check the newspapers for any job openings. You might find one that's fun for you." said Riku as he walked into his yard and raced up to his porch.

"Mmmm...Maybe, if I'm lucky. See ya later Riku. Tell your sister I said "hi"." He waved his friend goodbye before running home to check the papers for any openings that might be interesting to him.

Ten minutes of running caused Sora to stop and take a breather, luckily he was already at his house's yard, slugging his way across the pathway leading up to the door. Sora pushed the door open slowly as a result of the lack of energy. His feet didn't even completely rise off from the wooden floor as he enters the kitchen and set his sights on the fridge.

He lugs the fridge door open and immediately grabs a bottle of cool, refreshing water out and jugs it all down in a single go. After regaining his breath he started to look around his well-furnished house for the newspaper he picked up this morning.

Sora lived in a two-story house that looked quite neat. It had an open kitchen connected to the TV room. Sora loved it because it was quick to get snacks during a montage of his favorite shows that he watched on the UHDTV. Riku loved to come over and play call of duty on that baby. There was also a dining room that hasn't been used in quite a long time, yet no dust has built up. Sora isn't like any teenager who never cleans up after themselves, at least once a week he would fix the place up.

Upstairs were all the bedrooms and a bathroom, Sora had his own personal bathroom of course for those nights when you wake up with a huge emergency. The only other bedroom in the house was the master bedroom that had a window which looked out over the ocean sunset. Sora never sleeps there; he actually keeps the door of that room closed.

In the kitchen, Sora found the latest paper under the fruit bowl on the table that was in the center of the room. He personally hated the newspapers because he could never hold them right. Parts of it would always fall out and the pages were too big for him that it was annoying. So instead of reading the paper in mid-air, Sora placed it down neatly on the table and started looking for any signs of job openings.

Quite a few interesting things came up, other than the prices on cool new hoodies that Sora loved. There were quite a few jobs open but most of them needed adults who were experienced. Sora didn't quite see himself as a waiter, that would only give girls another opportunity to stare at him, and the guys could make fun of him. Sora wanted a job where he wasn't needed to be so out in the open, where he could work in peace and not worry about customers wanting to get into his pants.

Sora scanned through the list of jobs before his eyes caught the sight of a strange kind of work. It seemed like a family is looking for a new butler. Sora thought about it for a minute before continuing down the list. He couldn't find anything suitable for him so he looked at the ad for the butler position again. He just imagined himself with combed hair, in a black and white suit serving a tray to fat noblemen.

Sora shook his head to get that image out of his head and tried thinking of something else, but the idea of how good he looks in a suit made him curious. He quickly located the ad and got the number off from the details. He walked up to the phone in the living room with a questionable look on his face. He became hesitant when he picked up the phone to dial the number. As the phone started to ring, Sora got shy and nervous, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello?" said a gentle voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"Oh uhm, hello...I'm calling about the butler position you advertised in the paper. I was wondering if it was still available." Asked Sora.

"Oh yes, thank goodness someone called about that! The position is still open if you'd like to apply." Sora made out that it was a woman talking due to the sound of her voice. He could hear other noises in the background as well.

"I would like to try it if you would have me." Said Sora, feeling less nervous from talking over the phone.

"Yes of course. Come by tomorrow at 10:30 and we will discuss it. Our address is 12 Fate Avenue on the hill of the island." Sora quickly grabbed a pen and paper from a small stack of note papers close to the phone for exactly such occasions.

"Thank you very much. See you then!" The woman said her goodbyes as well and hung up in quite a hurry. To Sora she sounded a bit busy, yet quite organized seeing as she placed him on a schedule.

Sora looked at the small paper where the address was written on and wondered what lies in store for him at this new job. He stuck the note onto the fridge so that he would stare straight into it every time he would get a snack.

Sora is mindless to what awaits him at the house and to what adventures lies before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora's alarm could be heard throughout the entire house, making a noise no normal person could sleep through. Although summer vacation has started, Sora still set his alarm for eight o'clock so that he could have enough time to get ready for his new job interview.

"Oh man, why do mornings have to be so cruel?" shrugged Sora as he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower.

After a refreshing stream of water that cleared Sora from all sign of sleepy eyes, he got out still naked and walked to his dresser. Without worrying about anyone bursting through the door and seeing his exposed member, Sora just calmly got dressed as if there was nothing in the world to rush him.

Sora's lips started to curve into a smile from a crazy thought.

"I bet the girls at my school would love to see this view." Sora laughed at his own quote.

The clock had struck the nine and Sora was busy making breakfast. He served himself as if he were two different people (the master and the butler), having fun with the idea of him being a butler. Sora checked on his phone's GPS to locate the address of his employers. Apparently it was a 30 minute walk from his house, but Sora had no intention of walking.

Before leaving, Sora took a look at himself in his mirror to see if he looked good enough for this interview. He wore a brand new, black hood with a nice pair of jeans and a red plain t-shirt. He tried to comb his hair but the spikes refused to stay down, yet he still looked quite good either way.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed the spiky headed brunet.

He quickly got on his bike and rode to his destination. He didn't want to rush or else he would get sweaty and smell like a dog. The first few minutes of riding was fun, but fun ended when he got to the steep hill, he decided to get off the bike and push it up the hill rather than waist energy on peddling his heart out.

"10, 11...12! Haha, found...it" Sora's jaw dropped at what he saw when he arrived at his destination.

It was a huge mansion with a gate the size of Sora's house. The driveway was welcomed by a fountain with dolphins spitting water. Bushes of roses were planted next to the driveway and palm trees shaded the gate.

Sora was blown away by what he saw. The place was like a royal palace that must have been built overnight. Sora had no idea a place like this existed in his boring little island.

Sora spotted an intercom on the wall in front of the gate and pressed the green button to call in.

"Hello?" It was the same voice from before.

"Hi, I'm here for the butler interview."

"Oh wonderful! You're on time, I like you already." The voice disappeared, followed by the giant gate opening, making Sora feel as if he was walking into the gates of heaven.

Sora left his bike at the gate and continued on, admiring the wonders of this unknown haven. Sora finally arrived at the entrance to the mansion and rang the doorbell. He was shocked to how it sounded.

"OMG, even the doorbell sounds rich! Talk about class." The young teen muttered.

The door didn't open and Sora stood there for at least a minute or 2 before trying to open it himself. He pushed the door open just enough to stick his head through and say: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No one answered, so he stepped inside and looked around for anyone. He was surprised by the scenery and how big the place was. To Sora the house looked bigger on the inside than from outside.

Suddenly, a woman with blond hair and green eyes came rushing out of a corner while she was on the phone, clearly busy as hell.

"Yes, no no...Oh my...just get me the papers before I arrive." She spoke over the phone while holding a pack of papers under her arm. She spotted Sora and paused for a second.

"Yeah, hey I might have to call you back else I'm gonna be here a little longer. Talk soon." She hung up the phone and walked straight towards Sora.

Sora wasn't sure what to do or say, he just froze as the womanly force came down on him.

"And what would your name be, young man?" the business woman asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sora."

"Well Sora, my name is Larxine. Sorry that I won't be able to do this like in the movies..." Sora wondered if she even had time to watch movies.

"...but I'll just quickly run you through everything and ask you questions as we go along." She started walking through the house with Sora right on her tail, listening to everything she says and asks.

"How old are you, Sora?" her first question came out quick. Sora answered immediately as if on a game show.

"Sixteen, ma'am."

"Mmmm, and do you have experience with cleaning a house?" she kept walking from room to room and telling Sora what room it was.

"Yes, I clean up quite well after myself and I don't like living like a slob." Larxine seemed pleased with the answer and continued into a room that wasn't quite like the others but still looked well furnished.

"This is where you will live through the week, a butler needs to be here whenever we need him. You get 1 day off a week, we pay 10,000 munny every 2 weeks and we already have uniforms in your closet. Now, the cleaning supplies are in the kitchen in the supply closet." She spoke in a rush, but Sora had no problem understanding what she was saying.

"If you get hungry, you can make yourself whatever you want. Just remember, we pay you to keep this place clean ok and to do the things we don't have time for. Do you think you can do that for us, Sora?"

Sora just smiled as if it was nothing new to him.

"I think I'll manage just fine. I'll do my best not to disappoint." Sora sounded positive and exited to get to work and earn some cash.

"I'm glad to hear it, oh and my daughter will be home soon so you won't be alone in here." Larxine warned.

"I'll get started right away!"

"Wonderful, I am going to be on a business trip for a month or so, I leave this place in your hands." After that, Larxine rushed out of the house with a hill of documents and got into a limo, clearly going straight to the airport for her trip.

"I'll never understand how woman get to run in those high heels." Sora laughed and scanned the room.

It was very comfortable, had a king sized bed, a bathroom and even a TV. The TV wasn't as good as his own but it was nice. Sora couldn't complain at all, he liked it here already.

The brunet quickly put down his bag and walked up to the dresser. When he opened it he could only see pairs and pairs of suits.

"Omw, I was kidding about the whole suit thing!" Sora exclaimed.

Suddenly the work of cleaning heaven became a little more complicated. Sora sighed and grabbed a suit from the dresser. He calmly got out of his casual clothes and jumped into the formal suit that was provided for him. It didn't take him long before he was finished and once again looked at himself in the mirror.

He agreed to himself that the black and white did suit him, and that he could get used to it. He walked from his room, which was behind the house, to the kitchen to grab some cleaning supplies and got to work.

2 hours later

The sun was setting and the cool of the night was consuming the island with darkness. From a distance, a car drove past the gates to the mansion and stopped at the entrance. The car door opened, a step on the gravel could be heard and bags were being unloaded.

Sora wondered what to do when guests arrived, should he open the door for them? No, the door got unlocked without Sora touching it, meaning that the one from the other side already has a key. Sora stood in front of the door waiting for someone to walk through the front doors.

The door swung open slowly, only to reveal one of the most beautiful figures that Sora has ever laid his eyes on! Hair as red as a freshly picked apple, lips carved by angels, eyes as green as newly cut grass. This girl suddenly made the heart of one spiky boy jump through the roof.

She looked at Sora with a questionable look on her face. She put down her bag and walked up to him.

"Are you the new butler?" she asked.

Sora struggled to find the words to say:

"Y-yes, my n-name is S-S-Sora" he barely got a full sentence out of himself.

She giggled to his response and smiled at the brunet. This made Sora blush as red as her hair, but he whipped his face to cover it up.

"It's great to meet you, my name is Kairi Heart. Guess I'm your new master now." She said seductively and winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upstairs and down the hallway, a door was opened to a spiky haired boy carrying the luggage of a beautiful princess. Kairi was sweet enough to hold the door for Sora as he was over packed with all of her bags.

"You can just put them down where ever you like." Said the redhead.

"I'm sorry to ask, miss, but why all the baggage? Were you away on a trip?" asked Sora, trying to act formal and polite towards the girl standing across the room.

"Nope, I just spent the night at my friend's house." Sora was dumbstruck. So many bags for just 1 night? Why not just take the entire house with you.

"So, looks like you're my new servant." Sora could have sworn he saw her cheek turn a shade of red, even though her back was facing him.

"Yes miss; I'll be your butler for the time being." Sora thought it would be cool to bow to the girl and treat her as royalty. Kairi turned around to see Sora looking down and thought something was wrong.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself carrying my stuff?"

Sora didn't expect that reaction from her and rose up quickly, feeling a slight bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; I saw it in the batman movies. Ya know, how Alfred bows to the guests?" Kairi couldn't help but laugh at what he said. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips

"This isn't a movie Sora, no one has ever needed to bow to me you know. Think of me as a friend." She smiled one last time at him before asking him to hand her one of her bags.

"Yes ma..." Sora suddenly got interrupted by a pillow thrown to his face.

"Haha, you can call me Kairi." She exclaimed.

"Should I get dinner ready for you, then?" asked the embarrassed brunet.

"Oh my, mister Sora, I hardly think it's appropriate to ask a girl on a date before you even get to know her." She winked at him a second time making Sora's face even more red than a tomato.

"What! No, I meant that you must be hungry, it wasn't like that!" Sora tried his best to hide his embarrassment.

Kairi threw the bag aside because she was finished unpacking it. Sora wondered if he shouldn't be the one doing it instead. Before Sora could say anything, Kairi looked at him and said:

"You don't need to unpack my stuff for me, it's not like I don't have any arms you know."

Sora froze; it was like she could read minds. Quickly Sora thought of a way out of this situation.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could get to know each other better."

Kairi looked at him but said nothing. Sora was waiting for an answer but received none. Kairi could only wonder about this new boy that was standing in her room.

"I'm sorry, but maybe later. I need to finish unpacking." Sora was stunned; he thought that he had hurt her in some way.

"I'm sorry if I..." Sora suddenly tripped over a shirt that fell out of the bags and head first into the bag that Kairi was busy with. Kairi got pushed back from being startled by the recent event and Sora...well...

Sora lifted his head out of the bag and tried to recover from the fall. Kairi wasn't hurt but she couldn't contain her laughter. Sora's spikes caught one of Kairi's bra's and got stuck there.

"Omw I can't breathe! You look so funny!" she laughed hard at the scene, but Sora took about 3 seconds to realize he had an unwanted accessory added to his hair.

"Well that was embarrassing!" said Sora and made a pouty face.

Kairi felt warmth emitting from Sora, unlike those before. Sora made her feel comfortable, like she didn't have to hide from him. She got up from the ground and aided her new servant.

"Maybe I could use a hand with unpacking."

"Sure, let's start by unpacking me." Sora joked.

The two then got to unpacking as quickly as possible. Sora was glad he was getting along with his new mistress and actually wanted to hang out with her. To Sora, she was different.

"Where do you live, Sora?" asked Kairi as she sat on the bed, watching Sora unpack for her.

"Not far from here actually, I checked on my GPS. It's probably just a few minutes away."

"Interesting, do your parents know you're working here?"

Sora hesitated: his parents haven't been home for years. They were always travelling from world to world. Sora was all alone most of the time and he dreaded every second of it.

"I don't think my parents mind me being here." Kairi didn't quite understand the answer, yet she got enough out of it to know what he meant.

"I see, you as well?" Sora flinched

"You don't see your family a lot, do you?" asked Kairi.

"No, it's been four years since I last saw or heard from them. All I get are checks from the mail that pay the bills." Sora started unpacking slower, as if his mind wasn't present at all.

"I know how that feels, my mom and dad are almost never home, I've only had butlers to talk to, but none of them ever spoke back. They must have thought that I was a spoiled brat or something." Sora looked at Kairi who was sitting on the bed, her expression matched his. They both had a strong pain that they shared.

Sora felt bad for his young mistress and wanted to cheer her up. He understood her feelings, the need, the craving for love from another. Being lonely can break a person down and drives them to insanity. The silence starts to whisper in your ear and desperation build up inside.

"Uhm...Kairi?" the brunet muttered out

Kairi looked up at Sora, giving him all her attention.

"Would you like to make dinner with me? I've been having a craving for macq and cheese and I'm pretty sure I can make your taste buds melt. You can help if you'd like?" Sora felt a little shy asking her such a thing. To him it was like asking someone out on a date, yet Sora did not understand his interest in this beautiful girl.

Kairi's eyes lit up like fireworks! A smile replaced the once bleak face and excitement filled her heart. Kairi loved to cook, it's one of her many gifts. No one has ever asked her to help in the kitchen; they all thought she might ruin everything. Kairi knew that Sora was very different from all the others who came before him.

Kairi was so happy to have someone like Sora to take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun rose from the seas of destiny island and the fresh breeze of the morning blow into the lives of all the families on the island, Kairi was waking up to the smell of breakfast being made downstairs. Kairi hadn't slept so well in a long time after the night she had with Sora to keep her company.

She was still half asleep but dreaming of how the sun's rays would hit her smooth skin and the water rushing through her feet. She snapped her eyes wide open when she realized that someone was headed upstairs. She could hear the footsteps down the hall echoing and vibrate through the wooden floor.

Kairi knew who it was, her new spiky headed servant, probably coming to wake her up. Kairi was so drowsy that she didn't even realize what she was wearing under the sheets.

Sora gently turned the doorknob, hoping not to disturb his mistress' rest. He walked to Kairi's bedside, preparing to wake her up. Kairi got an idea to make Sora understand who was in charge. As Sora was getting closer to the covered redhead, Kairi made a countdown in her mind.

"3...2...1!!!" Kairi then jumped out of bed and yelled "surprise", yet Sora didn't create the reaction that she was hoping for. Instead, Sora froze up like a statue in the cool winter of Alaska and had a strange expression branded on his face.

Kairi did not understand why Sora was so dumbstruck, until she looked down. Kairi doesn't sleep with pj's on, only in her undergarments. She wore a cute red bra with a little bow in the middle of her breasts along with a matching panty that had hearts on it.

Kairi's eyes widened and her face became the same color as her hair. Sora's face became hot thanks to the view in front of him, and the moment between the two became silent.

"AAAHHHHH!!! LOOK AWAY SORA, YOU PERV!!!" Yelled the young mistress.

"KAIRI!!! WHERE ARE YOUR PJ'S???" they both flew in different directions.

Sora flew back covering his eyes and Kairi immediately threw the bed covers over herself.

"Why would you do this, Kai?" asked the blinded boy

"I forgot what I was wearing! Don't blame me!" Kairi's voice was a bit muffled from under the bed sheets.

A few moments passed and the tension had dropped, Kairi uncovered her head and looked at Sora who was standing on the other side of the room with his hands in front of his yes.

Sora spoke first and broke the silence: "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No, I'm sorry. Just keep your eyes closed while I change, ok?" Sora could hear the sounds of the sheets being removed from the bed and footsteps gently slamming onto the wooden floor. Sora tried his best not to think of the image that Kairi had given him. Her smooth curves made him feel warm and the size bra that cupped her breasts made his face turn another shade of red. He couldn't stop thinking of how cute she looked.

Sora tried to banish these thoughts by changing the subject.

"So, what do you have planned for the day?" He asked

"I was thinking of going to the mall and do some shopping. I invited some of my friends over for tonight for a slumber party. Oh, and I wanted to show off my new "man servant"." Sora could hear her giggle as she called him her servant.

"And the best part is, you're going to join me!" commanded the mistress.

"Wait, join you with the slumber party or the shopping?" asked the curious boy.

Sora was completely unaware of how close his mistress had been moving towards him during their discussion. She leaned forward, close to his ear and whispered ever so softly: "Both."

Destiny Island has a wide selection of shops and all are quite unique in their own way. Seeing as the island is small, it does not have a large shopping center. Usually the people of Destiny Island travel to Twilight Town for shopping, but for Kairi, Destiny Mall is perfect.

"I'm surprised that you like this place so much, Kairi."

"I enjoy it here quite a bit. There aren't so many people here and the clothes fit me like a glove." Sora thought back to the previous episode he had with his mistress. He wondered if she got those cute undergarments from this small mall. He tried his best not to think about it, else his face would fluster into a bright red, making him stand out like a lighthouse.

"Why did you ask me to come along?" asked Sora.

"Because it's no fun shopping alone. Besides, who else would carry my bags?" she giggled and winked at the innocent butler.

"So I'm pretty much a walking hanger." Signed Sora, knowing he is going to get a workout out of this.

They walked through the halls of the mall and stopped at any shop that Kairi found "adorable". She would usually ask Sora how the outfits would look on her which made Sora feel uncomfortable. He did not want to show any disrespect towards Kairi through saying something like "you look hot in that". Instead he gave his honest opinion without making him look like an asshole.

By the time they had finished, Kairi had bought out nearly the entire mall and overloaded Sora. He looked like a moving mountain with all those bags on him. The limo arrived just in time for them to head home and prepare for the party. Sora had to load all the bags into the car by shoving them in. The driver held the door open for Kairi so that she could get in. Sora thought he was supposed to sit in front with the driver, but Kairi motioned her finger to get in with her.

Sora obliged and joined her with no hesitation, mostly because the driver made him feel awkward and Kairi made him feel welcome.

Back at the house, Sora brought up all of Kairi's new clothes and left her to get ready for her party. Sora thought that he'd help in making the place feel more like a fun area. He prepared snacks and drinks for all, brought mattresses to the TV room and asked the driver to go and get a few scary movies. Sora wanted to make an impression on Kairi's friends and show them that he could be fun as well.

Kairi was in her room trying to figure out which dress to wear for the sleepover. She undressed herself by unzipping her pink jacket and taking off her skinny jeans. She stood in front of the mirror with only the underwear that was used to surprise Sora this morning. She thought of that moment as she stood there, imagining how Sora's eyes burned through her skin and the feeling of being exposed in front of a handsome boy. She bit her lip at the wild thoughts of that moment.

Kairi shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. She got back to sorting out the outfits and decided to wear a cute batman shirt with a matching pair of pants.

She slipped on a pair of flip flops and made her way downstairs to see why Sora hasn't checked up on her lately. She heard nothing but the echoes of her own footsteps. She wandered through the house in search of her servant. Her search lead her to the kitchen where Sora was making cocktail sausages with a kind of dipping sauce she's never seen before.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, dipping her finger in it to taste the sauce.

"It's something I learned at my friend's house. I learned that it goes great with any snack, except chocolate. Who would dip chocolate into anything but more chocolate?"

"Wow, this tastes really good!" Kairi was amazed at how good the sauce was. It even caused her to get excited for the party.

"Wait, I don't remember asking you do make all these snacks!" Kairi crossed her arms and frowned at Sora.

"I know, but you can't have a party without an endless supply of treats. I wanted to make your party enjoyable for you." Sora smiled as he spoke.

Kairi was touched by Sora's kindness. She really liked having him around, especially when he does amazing things like this. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waists, whispering a simple "thank you" against his back. Sora didn't know what to do; he couldn't move and he did not want to move Kairi away from him. He enjoyed her embrace too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kairi broke the connection between them when the doorbell was heard. They both suspected that the guests had arrived. Sora did his duty and went to answer the door for his mistress' guests. The doorbell rang again as he was walking towards the door, clearly the one on the other side had no patience.

He gently swung the door open to reveal no more than five girls, all dressed in clothes they find comfortable enough before wanting to go to bed.

"Wow, who's the hunk in the suit?" said the girl in the front and possibly the impatient one.

"Selphie, it's obvious that its Kairi's new sex slave." a girl dressed in short shorts and a black tank top with a bandana around her forehead.

Kairi slid into the doorway and greeted all her friends with hugs. Sora stood there with only a silent smile while holding the door open to them.

"What's wrong with him? Is he another silent type?" asked Selphie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sora. I'm Kairi's new butler. It's nice to meet you!"

Kairi stood outside in the group facing Sora, as if she was part of their team.

"Sora, this is Selphie, she's a talker! The one with the bandana is Yuffie." Kairi introduced them to Sora and of course he gave them a warm welcome.

There was also a girl with blue hair wearing a cute black top with short tights and strange shoes. Behind her was a short blond who just wore plain white. She looked cute but also very shy. The last girl was a brunet who wore an orange top with white pants that reached past her knees.

"And these three are Aqua, Naminé and Olette."

"Nice to meet you!" they all said at once.

Sora laughed at their syncing and began to feel more comfortable around his new friends.

"Well, are u just gonna stand there or do you want to come inside?" Sora joked and signalled them all to come inside before it gets too cold. Sora helped them all with their bags and carried them to the TV room.

"Everyone should wait right here! I got a surprise for you!" Sora ran off to the TV room and left the girls with their thoughts.

"I wonder what he's up too." Asked Kairi.

"Maybe he's gonna do a nice nood dance for us girls."

"Selphie! Contain yourself! Although, I wouldn't mind riding his horse." Said Olette.

"Maybe it's something fun!" questioned Naminé.

"Or maybe he is trying to impress his master. Looks like someone has a crush on you, Kairi." Yuffie nudged Kairi with her arm and made a face that teased Kairi.

Kairi simply rolled her eyes at Yuffie and stared into the distance where Sora was coming from. He signalled the girls to follow him as he gave them an escort to the living room.

"This is from me, to ensure that all you lovely ladies have a wonderful evening." Sora truly sounded like a formal butler as the girls walked into the room. They stood in awe of what was displayed before them. The room was perfectly set up for the girls to have a great time. The mattresses where covered, there was a selection of scary movies next to the big screen TV, snacks were placed on a table behind the mattresses and there were pillows everywhere so that the girls could get comfortable.

"Wow, this looks amazing!"

"This is gonna be the best slumber party EVER" yelled the ninja tomboy.

All five girls ran to their own spots and fell onto the pillowed covered floor. Kairi stood there, frozen, knowing that Sora did so much just so that they could have the perfect party.

"Well, what do you think?" asked a smirking brunet.

"This...is...amazing. You did all this, just for us?"

"Actually I did this for the girl who I've enjoyed working for."

Kairi embraced Sora again before joining her friends on the pillows. Sora stood and watched as the girls enjoyed the environment he offered them and ravelled in their laughter. His work here was done. He was just about to walk away when several hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the womanly haven.

Sora was pulled back into the room and forcefully pushed onto the floor. He felt nearly no impact as he dropped down because of the soft pillows that broke his fall. Sora was confused and trying to make out what was going on. The lights in the room had been dimmed, setting a mood of seduction.

Sora suddenly got surrounded by all the girls in the room with all of them holding him down. Sora's face turned a light red as the girls giggled and spoke among themselves of how they would probably torture the poor boy.

"I say we all give him a "thank you" kiss. Those lips do look tasty." Said Yuffie, licking her lips to the thought of having Sora.

"Maybe we can put some make-up on him and make him look like a cute girl?" they all laughed while Sora's head was spinning, drawing his attention to whoever would talk next.

"Oh I know! Kairi should kiss him." Aqua insisted and winked at the redhead.

Kairi's face flustered in an instant and her eyes burst wide open to the surprise of Aqua's words. Sora did the same and looked at Kairi as she shyly tried to hide her face and try to avoid eye contact.

"I can't, h-he's my servant. B-besides, shouldn't he get a say in the matter?"

"Kairi, you're his boss. I think you can do whatever you want to him." Said Selphie in an intimidating way.

Sora started to feel a slight shift in his pants and realized that it was a mussle that he could not control. His member had gotten exited and had formed a budge. Sora preyed that none of the girls would notice thanks to the lack of light.

"Wait, I don't know if this is..." Sora was interrupted by Naminé who placed her finger on his lips.

"You're not allowed to speak. You're gonna be tonight's entertainment." The way Naminé said it made Sora feel dirty and used, but in a way, Sora liked it.

All the girls except for Kairi chanted that Kairi should kiss him.

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss him!"

They repeatedly shouted out causing Kairi to actually start moving towards Sora. She moved slowly, taking her time as she thought this situation through. 80% of her mind told her not to do it, yet a positive 20% was asking her how he would feel under her touch.

Sora could not move as his mistress slowly crawled over him, he too was doughing this idea, but he had to admit he wanted it just as badly. The last few days that he's been working for her were the best days of his life. Deep down he had a strong curiosity about Kairi.

She finally reached Sora's handsome face and stared him in the eye with his ocean blue orbs staring back. The sound of the girls shouting around them had suddenly faded and only the strong beating of the heart could be heard between them.

Kairi moved closer to Sora, meeting each other face to face like this caused both of their cheeks to spark into a red glow. She smelled like vanilla and his breath got heavier with every inch that Kairi moved. Their lips began to crave the touch of the other. Time seemed to stand still. Their skin made contact as her breasts pressed against the chest of the victim below her.

Kairi was only a hair strand away from meeting Sora's lips in a kiss for lust. Her heart pounded so hard against her ribs that it started to hurt, but she wanted to continue. She wanted to move just a little more to feel the impact of his lips, to taste the sweet skin of her servant and to truly have him all to herself.

She suddenly snapped and a thought in her mind quickly caused her to retract and retreat before having total victory. Sora was both disappointed and relieved that kairi had decided to leave his body untouched. He was worried that she might have felt the thriving member residing in his pants.

The other girls awed as kairi moved away, feeling a little cross with her because she did not fulfil the dare they placed on her. She ignored it and tried to catch her breath from the close contact with Sora.

"She was so close!" said one of the girls, still surrounding Sora and holding him hostage.

"I think we should let him go. I think we both had enough." Kairi could barely force the words to escape her lungs.

"Ok girls, I think Sora had enough for one night. Besides, I don't think little Sora could hold out any longer." Said Selphie. She was clearly talking about Sora's risen member.

All the girls giggled around Sora and teased him a little more before setting him free from their grasp. Sora felt embarrassed, thus causing his face to blush again. He had only himself to blame for not having more self control.

"L-lets watch a movie. I had the driver pick out some of the scariest stuff, but if you don't want to watch it then we can enjoy any other movie you'd like." Said Sora, offering to stand up and place the selected movie in the DVD-player.

Kairi felt uncomfortable and unsure of what had unfolded. One thought kept running through her mind as the night went by. Even in her sleep she couldn't stop asking herself

"Does Sora have the same feelings towards me...that I do for him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sora was going about the house, cleaning every part of the giant castle like he was getting paid to do it. Oh wait, he was getting paid, but he also gets a bonus. He gets to spend time with one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever met. Sora's mind kept retreating to that moment at the slumber party. That moment was so intense that it still made Sora's heart beat like a drum just thinking about it.

Kairi, who was in her room, had the same feeling. Her face gets hot from the memory of Sora's lips touching hers. Her body against his, even the imagination of having gone along with the kiss created Goosebumps on her flesh.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi whispered to herself, feeling the heat between her legs.

Sora tried to avoid the thoughts of him and Kairi, but it was easier said than done. Everything around him made him think of her, even the couch. He felt as if he was slowly going insane, he craved her so badly that it was eating him alive. Luckily Sora only had one more chore to do before he could have Kairi to himself.

Sora moved to a portrait of Kairi's family, it was in the middle of the fire place wall with books all around the room. Sora examined the picture and saw Larxine standing next to Kairi, but there was also a man with long and spiky red hair, green eyes and makings under his eyes. His smile was faint but still there.

Sora recognized the man from the TV show on the business channel. The man's name was Axel Heart, Kairi's father. Sora was a bit shocked to learn this only now, her father was the most successful person in the world. No wonder Kairi felt so alone, her father probably never had time for his family.

He finished cleaning and was headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch. As he walked into the white room created to provide food, he saw a basket on the table. Sora was wondering why the basket wasn't on top of the shelf where it belongs. He was about to put it away when he suddenly got an idea. Little did he know that a certain red head was plotting something for her servant?

Sora packed the basket with all kinds of treats and went to fetch some towels and an umbrella. Sora was running around the house like a mad man, trying to prepare a surprise for his lovely mistress. He knew she'd been trapped in the house for too long and wanted to get out. It took him about an hour to get the surprise ready, but Kairi already knew what was going on and gotten out one of her sexiest bikinis out.

Sora walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kairi's room, the sound of his footsteps where all he could hear as silence fell onto the house. He knocked on Kairi's door and asked to come in, not wanting to disturb her privacy.

"Come in!" yelled a sweet voice from the other side of the door.

Sora walked inside and looked around the beautiful room, no redhead was in sight.

"Kairi, are you in here?" asked the innocent butler.

Kairi peeped at Sora from the bathroom. She walked to her bed and sat on it, answering Sora's question.

"Oh yes, you probably want to know why I'm here. Well, I was wondering if my mistress would like to go down to the beach with me." Sora sounded shy when he asked. To him, it felt like asking her out on a date.

"Finally, I thought you would never ask! I've been dying to get out of this place!" Sora was relieved to hear that she wanted to go with him.

"I think this will be quite fun." She whined at him, making Sora wonder if this is a set up or not.

The day was perfect for the two teens to spend time at the beach. Kairi made sure to bring her big hat and some sun screen, last thing she wants is a burnt body that glowed redder than her hair.

Sora found a good spot to set up on shore. The sand wasn't too hot and luckily did not burn their feet as they walked. The sand was difficult to walk on, seeing as they are use to a stable surface. Sora opened up the folded towels and laid them down, neatly. He got the umbrella and stuck it deep into the ground so that it won't move or fly off when the wind blows to hard.

Kairi, on the other hand, was taking off her shirt and pants to display the cute pink, poke-dot bikini she was wearing. She stood kinda as if she was posing, hoping to get a reaction out of Sora. Unfortunately for her, Sora was still busy setting up their spot, the only way to get his attention was to wait for him to finish.

Sora was done setting up and stood back to admire his work. It wasn't much, just a basic setup that everyone is use to. He looked around and tried to locate Kairi who was standing on some rocks in the distance. Sora blushed at the sight of her half naked body glowing in the rays of the sun.

Kairi felt the warm eyes of her crush resting on the sight of her, causing her to smile. She looked back at Sora and could make out his expression.

"Priceless, and so adorable!" her words were disguised by the sound of the crashing waves.

Sora tired to turn his attention to other things, like getting out of his normal attire and into his swimming trunks. He quickly expelled his shirt and pants, and under he was wearing only swimming trunks. Kairi looked back once more to lay her eyes on the topless figure. Even though she was far off, she could still make out Sora's muscular body.

He didn't have abs, but he looked perfect with his flat stomach and cut out muscle structure. Kairi was practically drooling over the sight of a topless Sora. Her face turned a shade of red as perverted thoughts began to beat their way into her mind. The same goes for Sora who was fighting to keep them out.

Kari decided to get closer and reunite with Sora. She got nervous and wondered what to say that wouldn't make her sound stupid. Sora waked to her at the same pace and was hoping not to get distracted by her boiling hot figure. As he got closer, he could make out Kairi's hourglass body and perfectly formed breasts. Her legs looked so juicy and the bikini only showed them off even more.

They finally reached one another but looked only at the ground in fear of staring at each other with lustful eyes.

"So, do you want to go swimming? The waves don't look so bad today." Suggested Sora.

"Sure, it would be fun." Kairi looked up, trying to act as if nothing bothered her. Sora tried to copy her but struggled. His hormones were screaming out.

They both laughed as Kairi playfully made Sora chase her after shoving him. They ran straight towards the water and splashed their feet in the cold ocean. Sora tried to get Kairi back for the shove and splashed her with the water, causing Kairi to shiver from the unexpected drops that fell on her warm skin.

They splashed each other for a few hours, already use to the temperature that it radiated. They both then played with the waves as they came down on them, checking to see who could resist the push. After that, Sora told Kairi to get onto his shoulders so that he could give her a nice view of the sparkling water.

The sun was setting after a beautiful day of joy and excitement. Sora and Kairi were laughing all the way back to their spot where they laid down, tired from all their fun. The sky became a golden red colour and the stars were becoming visible in the far off space. Everything seemed perfect.

Sora tilted his head to look straight at Kairi who did the same. They did not speak, only look at one another. Their eyes spoke for them, telling one another how they felt and what they truly want the most.

No one was around, just the two souls who wondered what the other was thinking. The mood was perfect and the sunset was waiting to see what would happen. Sora felt that now would be the best time to tell Kairi his feelings, yet if she denied them, things between them might become awkward. Sora tried to stay positive and built up the courage to say something.

"Kairi..." Sora broke the silence that was hovering between them.

"I want to tell you something, but I'm scared that you would see me differently."

"Sora..." she whispered.

"Kairi, these last few days, I couldn't stop thinking of you. My heart beaks every time I'm away from you. The day I met you, something inside me sparked a fire, a fire that I don't want to put out." Sora did not think...he only let his heart speak.

"Sora..."

"Kairi..."

The two teens slowly moved closer to one another, not braking eye contact as the distance between them started to disappear. The glow in their eyes became brighter and the beating of their hearts grew stronger. Before the sun completely moved into the blanket of water, the two were against one another. Their shoulders making contact and their hands fusing together. They both closed their eyes as there was only an inch of space separating their lips. Thoughts of love and feelings of joy were all that existed as the skin of their lips finally clashed together to form the perfect kiss.

An explosion of feelings overcame the both of them, neither one wanting to break contact. Kairi felt like she found all the love she would ever need and Sora never had to be alone again.

They both had no choice but to break apart for air. Panting, they smiled at one another.

"I love you." Said the spiky brunet.

"I love you." Whispered the red haired beauty.

Author's message: This is not the last chapter, only just the beginning. I bet all my readers are waiting for the juicy parts. Well, sora and kairi still have a lot to experience. Please review and follow and thank you for reading up until this chapter. stay tuned for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kairi thought that it was time for Sora to get a proper day off. A day where he could go home and relax, but Sora did not want to leave without the one who has his heart. They both sat in the limbo, driving towards Sora's home. Kairi was excited to see where Sora lived, so that when school starts, she'll know where to find him.

Sora and Kairi sat together in the back, tight against each other. You could almost say that they were glued together. Their hands crossed with each other perfectly and Kairi rested on Sora's shoulder. They both smiled, wanting to be together forever. Love has never had a better example.

In a few minutes, the car had stopped and the driver got out opening the door for the two teens in the back. After they got out the driver just got back into the car and drove off. The limbo was quite big so it was attracting a lot of attention. Today was going to be just Sora and Kairi...alone but together.

Kairi was fascinated as she looked at the house in front of her.

"So this is where you live? This looks really cosy, unlike my place."

"I bet the place is packed with dust by now. Haven't been here for almost a month!" whined Sora.

"Oh come now, do you really think a little dust is going to ruin out day together?" Kairi poked Sora's cheek and smiled her adorable smile.

"Well then, my dear, I present to you...my little part of paradise." Kairi giggled at how formal Sora sounded, it did not quite suit him but was still quite sexy to her.

"Why thank you, sir."

Kairi walked with Sora as he led her up the porch and to the front door. Sora got out his keys and unlocked it, as well as hold the door open for the lady. Something did not really seem right to Sora. The place should have been untouched for so long that the porch should have been dirty, yet it was clean. When they walked in, the place was spotless. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Sora began to wonder what happened.

Sora thought he should rather not think about it, he just wanted to spend time with Kairi. The two lovers walked upstairs and placed their bags in Sora's room before heading back down. Kairi made herself right at home and fell down on the couch. Sora thought he'd join her, but first, he offered her something to drink.

"You know that this is your day off, mister!" said Kairi as if she was ordering him to relax.

"Yeah, but it's just good manners to ask a guest if they need..." Sora got interrupted when Kairi pulled him down onto the couch towards her and met him with a deep kiss.

Sora was a little shocked by this quick change and took a few seconds to adjust. He closed his eyes and lay next to Kairi in the couch without breaking the kiss. Their lips crashed together in an exploding episode of passion. Kairi wanted more, so she begged for Sora's tongue to ender her mouth. Sora didn't mind replying to her request. Their tongues danced together, exploring the insides randomly but lustfully.

Kairi suddenly moaned with pleasure from the movements that Sora's tongue was making. Their hands combined again but Kairi followed Sora as he was moving her hands above her head, where they stayed. Kairi's cheeks grew a light red from the pleasure, only craving more. Sora slowly lowered his hands down her arms down to her body. They both escaped the loving torture of their lips, causing another small moan to escape from Kairi's lungs. Sora started to kiss Kairi's neck, tasting her flesh. Kairi's legs became numb from the feeling and couldn't resist the urge to comb her hand through his hair.

Sora's fingers traced her collar bone, where he then started to brush his lips against. Kairi's eyes flew open and bit her lip, trying not to make a noise.

"Sora...it...it feels...so good!" she moaned

The touch of Sora's skin against hers made her heart jump with love. His kissed caused a chill to run down her spine. His eyes only turned her on even more. He was a sin on his own, on that Kairi could not resist.

"Sora...please...don't stop!" she whispered in his ear through the panting.

Sora could hear it in her voice how long she's waited for him to do this. He softly and slowly moved his hands to cup her covered breasts. He loved the thought of Kairi allowing him to touch her like this, it made him more aroused. Even though Kairi had clothes on, she could still feel the heat of Sora's hands on her boobs. He moved them in several different ways and made her feel like she's never felt before. Sora started to unbutton her shirt, taking his time with each button. To Kairi it felt like forever for her shirt to come off. She wanted Sora more than anything.

Sora was close to opening her up, until the doorbell rang and disturbed their "activities". Sora was really not impressed and Kairi even less. She wanted to throw a brick at whoever rang that damn doorbell. Sora had no choice but to go check that it was while Kairi fixed herself up. Sora walked all the way from the living room to the kitchen and opened the door to see who it was.

"You man, long time no see!" it was Riku, Sora's best friend.

"Oh hey Riku, nice to see you." Sora's anger dumbed down a little at the sight of his friend.

"Where the hell have you been!? I've tried calling you but you're never home!" Riku somehow turned the tables on Sora.

"Why didn't you just try my cell? You could have texted me, ya 'know." Riku wanted to make another outburst, probably an excuse, but was turned down as he was dumbstruck by his own stupidity.

"Sora, who's at the door?" Kairi yelled from the living room.

"It's one of my friends who came to say "hi"."

"Well invite him in!" Riku suddenly got curious as to whom that voice belonged too. Sora stood aside so that Riku could walk in.

"Who was that? Do you have company?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, come on I'll introduce you." Sora led the way and Riku followed. Kairi was sitting on the couch with the TV on and looked around to spot her boyfriend and the stranger behind him.

"Kairi, this is Riku. Riku, this is Kairi. She's my boss." Riku stuck out his hand to greet the redhead.

"It's nice to meet...you...wait, how can she be your boss? And what is she doing here?" Riku did not take long to figure out the connection.

"Holy shit! You're going out with the employer's daughter! Damn that so AWESOME! And here I thought you were going to go over to the other team."

They both got shot with a touch of red on their cheeks. They weren't embarrassed about their relationship; they just did not expect someone to find out so soon.

"Oh by the way, my mom came over a few times and cleaned the place out while you were gone. You know that woman thinks of you like her own son."

"No wonder the place looks good after all this time." Sora's question got answered. Riku's mom always looked out for Sora because he doesn't have parents to be around when he needed them.

"I'll make sure to give her something for her troubles." Said Sora.

"Oh and I also got the new call of duty yesterday. Do you want to put it on and see how it is?" Riku was a gaming freak. All he and Sora did when he came to visit was play video games and eat snacks.

"Sure, sounds fun. Hey Kairi..." he looked to his side where Kairi was standing.

"Have you played video games before?" he asked.

"No, but it shouldn't be that hard to beat a couple of boys" she winked at Sora who could only form a smile.

"Trust me, young one. We are pros. Its gonna take a lot more than a pretty face to distract us." Riku laughed to himself, feeling cocky about his skills.

Several hours have passed and the group were still glued to the screen. Kairi was actually winning in the match they had started ten minutes ago.

"Nooooooooo! How could I be beaten by a girl!?" Riku cried in defeat. Suddenly his skills seemed out of date compared to Kairi who had only started playing today.

She was sitting next to Sora the whole day that they were playing. She leaned closer to Sora's ear and whispered something that caused Sora's heart to skip a beat.

"Hopefully, this isn't the only game you and I will be playing tonight." She sounded so seductive, making Sora's member stand up for his lady. Kairi only giggled to how easy it was to distract her lover.

"Well you two, my mom is going to kill me if I'm late for dinner." Riku stood up and greeted the both of them goodbye.

"Thanks for stopping by, Riku. It was lots of fun." Thanked Sora.

"Was very nice to meet you, Riku." Said the lovely redhead.

"Same to you, you should call me when you get off again, Sora"

"Will do." Sora escorted Riku out and said his final goodbyes before heading back to the living room, where a beautiful redhead was standing and looking Sora straight in the eyes with lust. She bit her lip and toyed with her hair as she started to walk up to Sora.

"You and I...we never got to finish our own personal match. Time to resume what we started." Sora suddenly got an aching feeling that whatever is going to come next...will be something he won't ever forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Riku had just left Sora and Kairi for the night after another day of video games, yet, Kairi was planning on playing a different kind of game. A game better played when no one else was around.

Their eyes collided with one another, both feeling the lust deep within. Kairi wanted to tear off Sora's shirt and Sora wanted to touch Kairi until she would beg him for more. Kairi decided that she should tease her new boyfriend by slowly unbuttoning her own shirt. She smiled at Sora in a seductive way while coming close to freeing the last bit of her shirt that kept her body prisoner.

Sora could only stand and watch as Kairi opened her shirt to reveal her black bra that covered her perfectly shaped breasts. They weren't too big, not too small. His body began to shiver with excitement; Kairi became hot when she realized that this was her first time stripping in front of someone. She had to be honest with herself by admitting that she liked it, especially with Sora who stood in awe.

Sora took in the figure that was standing in front of him. Her body was perfectly shaped and smooth as silk. Kairi was the one in control of him, torturing him with deeper thoughts of perversion that made him blush.

Kairi completely removed the shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. She signalled Sora to come closer, inviting him to her own private party. Sora hesitantly moved forward towards his mistress and felt the room getting hotter with each step. He placed his hands on Kairi's hips when he arrived close to her. He pulled her against him, taking charge of the situation. This cased a small moan to erupt from Kairi, as she got turned on by his charm.

"It's not fair that you can do this to me." Whispered Sora: afraid that the whole world could be listening.

"Yes it is, want to know why?" she whispered back. She smoothly moved her lips to his ears.

"Because I know that you love it." Sora thought that Kairi was being very mean with him, getting him so exited.

Sora cupped her face in the palm of his hand and slowly moved into her lips for a kiss that was close to impossible to separate from. Kairi forced Sora onto the couch and started to press the kiss into a more passionate make out session. Sora's tongue once again begged for entrance that Kairi willingly allowed. Sora's hands began to travel all over Kairi's back. His fingers got a grip on Kairi's bra straps during the sweet movement of lips. Sora wanted to set her free from the bonds that her garments were holding onto.

Kairi's mind went blank and only instinct remained. She wanted Sora's touch all over her body, she wanted to have her flesh against his, and she wanted him NOW. Sora's hands unclipped the bra, letting it slide off of Kairi's skin. Kairi felt so exposed, but to her it was fine as long as Sora's eyes were only on her. They both came up for air, causing the kiss to end and the bra to completely reveal the two juicy orbs that were Kairi's breasts. Sora loved the sight and wanted to taste the tips of her nipples.

He decided he wanted to get Kairi back for teasing him by teasing her as well. He started to kiss her neck again, causing the redhead to moan softly with the pleasure. His hands travelled to the front of her body, not touching her round boobs, but rubbing close to them. He would brush the tips of his fingers against the structure of the breasts, but wouldn't touch them completely just yet. Kairi would moan to this action and to the kisses against her neck.

"So-ra...its torture...you're so mean to me." Her moans could be heard clearly through her words.

Sora thought she had enough and slowly placed his entire hand on one of the orbs. The heat from his hands that radiated onto her caused her to moan again. She never had someone touch her like this. His fingers started to play with her nipples and his kisses have move far enough down her body that he reached a mouth full of her breasts. He sucked with pleasure on the nipple, playing with it using his tongue.

Kairi could not contain it, her pants were already soaking wet from the episode and her moans refused to stay dormant.

"Sora! More...I want you so bad!" she begged for Sora.

"As my mistress commands." Sora smirked at his naked lover.

Sora lifted his own shirt from his body, giving her free access to his tanned skin. Kairi grew hot as her hands explored Sora's muscular body. She didn't want Sora to stop playing with her nipples, so she forced his head into them. Sora replied by sucking a little more while pinching the other nipple. With the free hand, Sora moved slowly down her back towards her sexy behind. He grabbed a hand full of her, causing Kairi to bite her lip.

She could feel everything from the touch of his flesh to the saliva on her chest. Even the brushing of his lips made her ecstatic. Kairi folded her pants over her ass, exposing it as well. Kairi could not handle it; she wanted it off right now. So she got up off of Sora, feeling cold without being in his embrace. She forced the pants off of herself, displaying to Sora the full appearance of her body. She blushed at the thought of standing in front of him, naked. Sora was surprised to see how beautiful she really was. Her skin was flawless, her clit was perfectly shaved and her figure was the definition of perfect.

"So...beautiful." he whispered.

"S-stop staring, I-its embarrassing..." she replied.

Sora stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Kairi smiled at him before surprisingly yanking off his pants as well. Sora was shocked by this: she managed to pull down his superman boxers as well, revealing his full throbbing member. Sora became as red as his lover; he also has never been in this position before. Kairi moved them both onto the couch; she placed herself on top of him, wanting to be in control of this part.

"You haven't done this before...have you?" she asked with a shy look in her eye.

"No, this is the first time. What about you." She shook her head to answer the question.

"Here I go..."

Kairi gripped Sora's member, causing Sora to groan at her touch. He grinded his teeth together as Kairi positioned him at her warm entrance. Her lips covering his tip were enough to make Kairi pant from the adrenaline pumping in her blood. She then started to force Sora into herself, slowly moving it inside her. His member was completely consumed by her. She had to bite down on her finger to resist the pain.

"Kairi...are you alright?" Sora sounded worried that she could not handle it.

"Don't worry about me, it doesn't hurt that much anymore...it...it's actually starting...to" Kairi got interrupted by a moan flowing through her. The exploding feeling of Sora inside her made them both feel a chill running through their entire existence. Sora made the first move and started to put more pressure into her. He felt the warmth of her insides crashing down on him. It was something that could never be described in words.

Kairi wanted to feel this experience further and started to bounce up and down onto Sora, his member flowing into her with every landing. Sora moved along with the rhythm of Kairi's movements.

"SORA"

"KAIRI"

They both moaned each other's names as their love was being proven to one another. The first time was always the most sensitive.

"Sora, I'm going to..." she moaned.

"Me...too" groaned Sora.

They both couldn't contain and hold back. Sora and Kairi were at their peak, ready to erupt with full force. Kairi suddenly came on top of Sora, thus becoming the last strand of resistance Sora could muster before escaping from Kairi and releasing his seed.

Kairi was out of breath, the sweat was flowing down her curves like a slide. Sora was sitting with no feeling in his body, yet he had never felt so good. Kairi fell down next to him, holding onto him in fear that Sora would slip away. Sora wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more.

"We should play this game more often." Sora said laughing.

"I agree; I haven't gotten a grip on all the rules yet." Joked Kairi.

The two of them sat on the couch fully exposed but not caring about it. They loved being so open to each other. They both whispered three small words to one another that meant the word to each of them before Sora grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and fell right asleep with the ones they loved in their arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It has been a week since Sora and Kairi proved their love for one another. Sora was back in a formal suit, dusting off the shelves and Kairi was sitting close by watching him.

"You know it's hard to concentrate with a beautiful angle staring at me." Sora spoke over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. You look so hot in that suit."

"Oh really? No wonder you can't keep your eyes off me." Sora joked and approached his mistress, walking to the back of her seat to embrace her from behind.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of me when we first met." She fell in love all over again with his arms wrapped around her.

"True, but now I get to do more than just look at my mistress." He whispered in her ears before moving his hands to grip her boobs. Kairi could not help but moan at the sudden reaction. He played a little with them while nibbling on her ear. Kairi started to shiver with pleasure, but Sora retracted to finish his duties.

Kairi puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms, trying to be mad at her boyfriend for leaving her hanging. Sora only grinned at her and continued to clean the room.

"Maybe, if my lovely mistress is good, I'll clean her as well." Kairi's frown curled up into a seductive grin. She got up off of the seat and walked towards Sora, wrapping her arms around him from the back to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She whispered in his ear:

"I hope you wash me with your tongue." It was Sora's turn to get aroused.

A sound literally rang through the halls of the empty house. It was the phone and Sora had to answer it. He made his way to it and picked it up without second thought.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi, its Aqua...how is it going, Sora?" Sora was surprised that she recognized his voice.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Easy, I know that Kairi is alone over there and she wouldn't let you go even if she wanted to." Sora saw the logic.

"Is everything ok? Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks hot stuff!" Sora only laughed at the statement. He called Kairi who was presently in the room he was busy dusting. She rushed over and grabbed the phone from Sora.

"Hi aqua. Where are you?"

Sora went back to the room to finish his chores. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation. He knew it would anyways just be a bunch of girl talk that he wasn't interested in.

Sora was always so busy that he forgot something really important, something that only happened once a year. Kairi was making a plan to remind Sora...with a bang.

"Are you sure it's ok to have it at your house?"

"Yeah yeah I'll bring the props, just call me from my cell ok? I don't want him to know we are doing this. He's going to freak!"

"No you can't join us later that night...that's our "special" time and I'm not sharing...but, I wonder if Sora would like it though? I'll have to think about it."

"Ok, thank you. Have a good day, ok."

Kairi spoke over the phone with Aqua, making the plans for her surprise. She blushed a little about one small part and imagined it happening. She felt so dirty just thinking about it, yet she liked it.

She walked back to Sora and tried not to look suspicious.

"What was that all about?" Asked the young teenage boy.

"Oh it was nothing important, just some girl stuff." Kairi snapped out of the thoughts she was having about the plans she had just made.

The sun had risen once again over the hills of Destiny Islands. The water was sparkling with the light that the morning son had provided. Sora was still in bed, having dreams about a certain someone he knew, but that all changed since he realized he had lazed in his bed for more than he usually does.

His sleepy eyes opened and reached for the clock on his nightstand. It was 10:30, way past Sora's usual "wake up" routine. Sora had realized he was very late and jumped out of bed to take a shower and get dressed to tackle the day. When he had finished, he went upstairs to wake up Kairi...but when he opened her bedroom doors, she wasn't there.

He checked the house to see where she might be but realized that the limbo was missing. He thought that she had to go do something in town, which was unusual since Kairi never left without him. He went back to his room to try and see why his alarm did not go off. Apparently...someone changed his alarm for 11. Sora was sure that something strange was going on.

He picked up his phone to call Kairi, but she did not answer. Sora started to worry about her.

"Where could she be?"

He got a suspicion that the driver of the limbo might have something to do with it. Could he have kidnapped her, or worse...violated her? Suddenly, he heard the car coming to a stop in the front yard; it was the limbo and Kairi climbing out of it.

Sora needed to get to the bottom of this, so he walked to the door to surprise Kairi. Kairi was acting strange; she stuck inside her own house carrying a package. It wasn't big, was about the size of a shoebox. Sora thought she was just at an early market to buy new shoes, as if she doesn't have enough. Seeing as nothing special really happened, Sora went upstairs to say hello to Kairi.

He knocked on the door for in case she was getting dressed again; he didn't want another half naked awkward moment even though they are together.

"Come in." Called a certain redhead's voice from the other side of the door.

Sora opened the door and walked in only to see a very busy girlfriend running about her room.

"Where's the fire?" joked Sora.

"No fire, just getting ready." She moved into her closet and returned with clothes covering her arms.

"Getting ready, for what?" Sora was pretty confused. Kairi had been with Sora all week. The only times she was alone was right before bed and when she needed to take a bath.

"Aqua invited us over tonight. So I suggest you get out of that sexy suit and jump into something comfortable. Wouldn't want my pet to get itchy." Sora blushed at the comment. She said it in such a cute way that Sora couldn't resist the warm feeling in his heart.

"But, before you go, I want you to come here." Kairi was busy folding but at the same time she was signalling him to get closer. He did as he was told until he was at the spot Kairi had laid out for him with her finger.

She turned to face Sora and stood him right in the eyes, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Sora and bright him to her lips for a passionate kiss. Sora was a bit surprised, but it wasn't long before he returned the wonderful gift. Kairi was fiddling with his hair while they kissed, stroking her hair through his spiky locks. Kairi broke off the kiss and slowly returned to her original position.

"What was that for?" asked the brunet.

"That was my good morning kiss, you goofball."

It was five o'clock in the afternoon. The sun had started to fade from the world and two lovers were on their way to a friend's house. As usual, Kairi was snuggling tight against Sora, not wanting him to be anywhere but with her. Sora couldn't stop smiling at the beauty that was clinging onto his arm. A few minutes later the two finally stopped at another house against the shores of Destiny Islands.

The house wasn't as big as Kairi's but was still quite large. They both got out of the car and walked up to the gate. Kairi pressed a button that called the owner inside to let them know someone is waiting. The gate automatically opened, and from what Sora could make out, there were no engines that pulled the gate open, it was like magic.

They made their way to the front door and knocked, yet there was no answer. Instead the door slid open as if it were never locked. Sora wondered if everything was alright and continued with caution. He slowly walked in with Kairi only a few steps behind him. Kairi patted on Sora's shoulder and pointed towards a room, not making a sound and trying to master the art of stealth. Sora walked into a dark room where you could barely see a thing. He touched the wall to look for a light switch with almost no luck. He felt a button brush against his fingers and dared to press it.

The lights came on and nearly blinded Sora. His eyes had become use to the darkness but as soon as the haze cleared, he was startled by a huge sound of yelling.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped out at the same time and blew on hooters, shot confetti, turned on the music. It was one big surprise party, but Sora had no idea for whom. Sora was speechless and confused. He had no idea what was going on and why. Kairi gave him a huge hug and looked up to meet his eyes with hers.

"Happy birthday."

Sora's eyes flew open at the mention of his own birthday. He must have forgotten all about it since he was so busy all the time. Kairi even kept him busy when all his chores were done. He felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time, really happy.

"Why so shocked, did you forget it again this year?" Sora located where the voice was coming from. It was Riku who was walking towards him.

"Oh shit! I must have. No wonder everything was strange about today. But who set this whole thing up?" Riku pointed to the girl next to him. Kairi was blushing because she could see in Sora's reaction that he liked the surprise party she planned for him.

"Kairi, did you do this?" questioned Sora.

Kairi nodded her head in an agreement and looked shyly into her lovers eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve a wonderful girl like you?" Sora cupped her face and kissed her to show how much she meant to him.

Selphie, Naminé, Aqua, Yuffie and Olette stood with their mouths hanging off of their faces. They didn't expect THAT to happen. Sora let go of Kairi and saw everyone's reaction.

"You didn't tell them about us?" asked Sora.

"Must have left out that little detail."

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't been updating the last few days. have been busy with a lot of stuff, but you can expect more chapters in the butler series.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone stood around in the room with their mouths dropped to the floor. Riku felt like a smart-ass because he knew about the new relationship before everyone else. Everyone kept staring at Sora and Kairi like they had just stripped naked in front of them and started having wild sex, thus making the two lovers feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Is it really such a big shock to all of you?" asked Kairi who broke the silence in the room.

"It's not that! We are just surprised that you get to date such a hot hunk and we are still single! This is so not fair!" Selphie always moaned about how good guys in Destiny Island don't exist, but Kairi found the greatest one of them all.

"Well, I guess that the right guy decided that doing nothing all summer was a bad idea. Now we get to be together all the time!" Kairi bragged about her relationship because she was proud to have Sora all to herself.

"Ironically, I'm the one who encouraged Sora to get a job...so you had better thank me, little man!" Riku smirked at his friend but Sora only rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well, enough of this silence: it's creeping me out!" Aqua walked over to the stereo and started to play some music. It wasn't loud but made the environment bearable after the entire episode of awkwardness.

"PRESENT TIME!" Olette yelled and threw her hands up. She then rushed to get her present and placed it on the table that was in the centre of the room. Everyone else did the same and found a spot to place themselves down around the table. Kairi also placed a box on the table. Sora looked at it and realized it was the same box that she was smuggling into the house earlier today.

Something just snapped in Sora's head like a huge idea had presented itself in the form of an investigation.

"Now it all makes sense!" Sora snapped his fingers and his facial expression went from happy to surprise!

"I should have known something funny was going on when my alarm clock was set to go off at the wrong time! Kairi also tried to sneak her present past me and as soon as I entered her room she told me to get ready for a party! This was all planned quite well. Although, how did Kairi manage to set my alarm without waking me up."

Kairi giggled at her boyfriend and answered her boyfriend immediately.

"You are a really hard sleeper. I must have walked into your dresser and knocked my head on the way in and that didn't even cause you to move." Sora felt a little embarrassed at the moment but was still glad that his mistress set this all up just for him.

"Open my present first, would ya!" Olette sounded exited to have her present opened first and Sora didn't want to disappoint.

Olette handed a small gift package to Sora. It was blue and quite sparkly. Sora thought that he could use this to make a disco ball. He curiously looked inside and found a small box and a letter inside. He took the letter and opened it

It read

 **Dear Sora**

 **You're super hot and cute...thanks for giving us such a good time lately.**

 **Hope you have plenty more b-days to come**

 **Love**

 **Olette**

 **Xxx**

Sora smiled at her and took out the little box inside. He opened it to see that it was a brand new golden watch that sparkled when it hit the light. Sora was quite surprised: it must have cost a fortune, but Sora knew it would be rude to ask something like that. He simply walked over to her and gave her a "thank you" hug.

Naminé's present was next. Sora tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small portrait of the beach with the sun setting in the distance.

"Wow, did you paint this?" Sora asked in amazement. She simply nodded with a light blush on her cheeks.

The next one was from Aqua and Selphie. Sora was excited to see what was waiting for him under all the neatly wrapped paper. Sora didn't hesitate to destroy the wrapping paper and throw it aside to display a DSLR camera with amazing pixels. Sora knew that the girls wanted him to take photos of himself and give it to them so that they can drool over him, but Sora couldn't help but smile at the idea.

He looked down to see that there was only one present left, Kairi's present. He gently lifted it off of the surface of the table and opened it. Inside was a necklace chain with a silver crown attached at the bottom. Sora looked at it in awe. It was perfect for him: his neck had been feeling lonely since he lost the last one while swimming in the sea. There was card inside as well.

It read:

 **Dear Sora**

 **You are the king of my heart and every king deserves a crown. Thank you for all the happiness you have given me the past month.**

 **I love you**

 **Kairi**

Sora slowly walked over to his beautiful girlfriend, took her hands in his and lifted her up from where she sat. He glared into her eyes and smiled his perfect loving smile at her. She had a faint of red on her cheeks when Sora moved his lips against hers to thank her for the gift. They hugged after the kiss and Sora snuck in a whisper to her ear

"You are my queen. I love you." Kairi dug her face into Sora's chest, not wanting to separate.

Kairi stole the necklace from the box and stood in front of her servant, signalling him to lean forward as she hung the chain around his neck. She stood one step back to look at him and was amazed to how wonderfully it fit him. She bit her lower lip: last time she scaled his body like this was when he was naked in front of her, ready to fill her with his love.

Everyone cheered for the birthday boy and went about themselves after. Selphie went to turn up the music and danced to the beat. Riku and Yuffie were chatting in a corner so that no one could hear them talking, but Sora knew that they weren't JUST chatting. Aqua, Naminé and Olette brought drinks for everyone and Sora only stood in the centre of the room, smiling at the wonders that his new friends have provided him. He was truly happy.

They danced, laughed and talked all night until they all passed out wherever they saw a cosy spot. The only ones left standing were aqua, Kairi and Sora. Sora looked around and saw Yuffie snuggling in the arms of a muscular Riku. Naminé and Selphie were on the couch fast asleep with drinking cups in their hands.

Olette had gone home for the night, leaving just three remaining survivors. Sora was getting a little tired seeing as he had a lot of fun tonight. Kairi was just about ready to pass out while standing but Aqua seemed relaxed without any trace of sleep in her eyes. All three looked at the room and thought of how wonderful the night had been. Kairi, clearly being the next to fall victim to the pleasures of sleep, yanked gently on Sora's shirt and rubbed her eye like an adorable little girl.

"Can we go to bed now, baby?" she said sheepishly.

Sora smiled at his one true love and picked her up in his arms where Kairi immediately fell into a deep sleep. Sora softly laughed at the princess in his arms and turned to Aqua.

"Where can I put her down? She's out like a candle." Sora asked.

Aqua gently smiled at the spiky brunet and said: "sure, there are quite a few rooms in the house. You should follow me and I'll take you to yours." Sora did as told with Aqua leading those upstairs.

She led them down the hall past a few doors and finally stopped at one of them. She looked over her shoulder back at the two lovers and grinned. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful room that looked like it was fit for royalty. It was not quite as radiant as Kairi's room but was fair enough. In the centre of the room was a large bed with some pretty bed lamps on the side of it. He looked around more to get in the entire area. There was a bathroom where a door lead, a walking closet and a TV mounted on the wall. Sora thought he had seen it all.

He walked over to the bed and gently tucked his girlfriend in for a night of sweet dreams. After that he turned to Aqua who was still standing in the doorway.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked but received no response.

Aqua smiled at him, grabbed the doorknob and started to walk out of the room with the door following her. Before she closed it completely, she peaked through the remaining crack and whispered:

"Good night you two love birds."

Author's note: sorry for not updating sooner...been busy this past month but hope you enjoyed this update. be sure to stay tuned for more soon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kairi and Sora had been together for quite a while now. It was a week before school was staring again and they both felt down about it. Kairi went to a private school on the island and Sora went to Destiny High. Sora wished he was rich so that he could be with his girlfriend all the time, but life did not grant him that wish.

"Sooooraaaaaaaa!" moaned the redhead in a lazy manner.

"I know, I don't want school to start either but we can't do anything about it." Sora was very disappointed that school had to start.

"I don't want you to go! There is still so much I want to do with you!" Kairi sounded like a little girl crying over her lost pet.

"Perhaps, after class, I could come to work here some more?" Sora suggested.

This made Kairi feel a little better, but she thought about all the other girls at Sora's school who would kill to see him naked.

Kairi laid on her bed watching TV while Sora was sorting out her shelf. He dusted off her trophies and photo frames. She had a photo of the two of them on the beach where they first met. Kairi spotted the brunet staring at the picture and snuck up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and spoke against his back.

"That was the best day of my life." Her lips curved to form a sweet smile.

"Mine as well. I'll never forget the day I first got to place my lips against yours." Kairi tightened her grip around her boyfriend, wanting time to stand still so that they could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately they had to move from each other. Sora has some chores to take care of and Kairi needs to make a list of all the things she is going to need for the new semester. She got out a pen and paper from her drawer and started thinking about the stationary first.

"Remember to give me the list when you're done. I need to head down stairs to prepare dinner." Sora left the room and Kairi to her thoughts.

Kairi started writing all she needed for the school term but was slow to do so, actually thinking that school would arrive slower if she did so. Sora walked into the kitchen thinking about how this situation could influence their relationship. He knew that Kairi was worried as well. He was scared some guys would want to steel her away from him and he knew she was worried that the girls would swarm him.

He felt depressed and stressed about it all. He wanted Kairi with him every day and wanted to spend every second with her. An hour had passed and Kairi had finished her list. She walked into the kitchen and smelled the rich flavours emitting from a pot on the stove. Sora was standing in front of the fridge with his head inside. Kairi thought she would be a little naughty. She tip toed up behind him and kicked his ass so that he would fly deeper into the fridge. Sora whelped as he flew in and Kairi only laughed. Sora got his head free from the cool embrace of the fridge and attacked Kairi, causing her to scream as Sora picked her up and place her on the counter.

They both giggled as they stayed in that position. Kairi handed over her list by displaying it in Sora's face. Sora liberated it from her and read what was on it.

Kairi's list:

Pencils

Pens

Note books

The love of my life.

Sora looked up at the beautiful angle that was looking down in sadness. She wanted Sora to come with her so badly that she marked him as a requirement. Sora thought it was adorable and cupped her face so that she would look up at him. He smiled at her and closed the gap between them to form a beautiful kiss. Kairi wrapped her arms around him and drew her hand through his brown spikes. The kiss lasted long and they both began to feel quite hot as the kiss became more passionate.

Sora slid his hands into Kairi's shirt and drew strokes down her spine with only the tip of his fingers. This made Kairi give of a slight moan as she too began to play with Sora's body. She opened up all of his buttons and let her hands fall from his neck to his pants, getting in all the muscular essence her boyfriend possessed. Sora unclipped her bra and pulled it out from her shirt, leaving only the thin material to guard her breasts. Sora started to play with them through the shirt, causing Kairi to revel in the lust of wanting his warm touch on her flesh.

Their lips connected into a full on kiss of passion. Both wanting more and more of one another as the seconds counted down. Sora reached for Kairi's back and unclipped her bra, causing it to hang freely and giving him access to her juicy orbs. Kairi forced Sora's pants to the ground and freed his erotic member from its prison.

Kairi was wearing a pink skirt with only her teddy bear panties underneath. They were already soaking wet from her love juices. She reached down under her skirt, pulled the thin layer of material to the side to reveal her shaved pussy and used her legs that were wrapped around her lover to force him into her without warning. They both moaned out of pleasure and could feel the vibes of love move through their bodies. Sora took a moment to take in what was happening before he started moving his body to the rhythm that Kairi so desperately wanted.

With every thrust into her she moaned at the top of her lungs, causing it to echo through the halls of the hollow house. Sora planted his lips on hers and used their tongues to dance. Kairi couldn't absorb the amounts of pleasure that she was receiving and didn't want it to stop. Her body became numb as Sora pushed and released from her.

"Don't you dare stop! Don't you DARE stop!" she cried out as Sora continued to fill her up.

Sora lifted up the swinging bra and sucked on her nipples making Kairi's eyes pop open at the feeling of his tongue engaging a massage with her nipples. She moaned at her servant's touch, unable to withstand it all.

"Shit, I'm Cumming! I'm..." at the same time they both came and clashed with one another. Kairi fell flat onto the table and Sora was weak, causing him to release himself from his girlfriend and take a step back. White cream came leaking from Kairi's womanhood and ruined her skirt. She didn't care about that but she could still feel her lover inside her. She loved it every time they did it, each time better than the last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the first day of school after the relaxing summer vacation. Sora was slugging to school with Riku next to him.

"Come on, Sora. Don't look so down."

"I can't help it. Usually I wake up to Kairi's smile. Now everything just feels so empty without her." Sora moaned.

"At least you get to see the smiles of all our friends. Doesn't that make you feel a bit better?"

Sora looked at Riku with a bleak expression like he was trying to tell him "it's not the same". Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora. It was a ten minute walk to the school. Sora kept complaining that it is always the longest ten minutes of his life.

They finally arrive at the school, seeing all kinds of faces. Everyone was hugging each other, giving hi-5's and greeting one another. From the distance, a blond headed teen was waving to get the attention of Sora and Riku. It was Roxas, Sora's cousin. They look almost alike except for the difference in hair colour. Along with Roxas, was Hayner and Pence. Sora and Riku walked directly towards them to greet their friends.

"Sup guys, it's great to see you all again." said Riku.

"It's great to see you guys as well. Can't believe we haven't seen each other in so long." Roxas replied.

"Dude, where were you guys. I thought you would have at least called!" Sora busted out.

"Well you didn't try to call either." Hayner usually had his smug personality.

Roxas laughed. "My parents and I were away for the holiday. We took a cruise to all kinds of places that were so awesome."

"You can tell us all about that crap later. Sora, whatever you do, do not turn around." Pence warned Sora. But Sora's curiosity always overpowers him and he ended up turning around. Sitting on the stairs of the school's main entrance was Xion. Sora's ex and the girl that broke his heart into a billion pieces.

Sora turned back to face his friends. They all prepared for the worst. Sora simply raised an eyebrow and looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked Sora.

"We thought you were gonna blow a fuse after seeing her. Isn't that why you look run over?" asked Roxas.

Sora laughed at the suggestion. Everyone around him was confused. They thought he would be more bummed out about seeing Xion again. But clearly they were wrong.

"I'm not worried at the least about Xion. She's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Really? Then why are you so down? It's like you found out your dog had died." Hayner replied.

Riku stepped in to answer his question. "Our proud young Sora found himself a princess during the summer holiday. He looks like a dried out peach because he misses her."

Sora started whining again: "why does she have to go to a different school? It's only the first morning and I'm dying without her."

Suddenly everyone wanted to know more about this girl. Usually Sora doesn't just fall for any girl so she must be really fantastic if she means so much to him.

"Come on dude, spill it! What's she like?" Hayner was the first to ask the questions, followed by Roxas and Pence.

"Is she hot?"

"Does she have a sister?"

Sora was about to answer until the school bell interrupted him.

"Looks like you guys are just gonna have to wait to get your answers." Sora smiled before turning around and heading to homeroom. He struggled to get up the stairs and through the doors leading to his prison. No matter how hard he tried to get on with it, he just couldn't stop thinking about Kairi's beautiful smile. He misses it so much he could cry. He slugged to his seat in homeroom and threw his bag down next to the table before falling down onto the chair. He folded his arms on the table and rested his lazy head on them.

The class was stirred with the noise of the other students. Everyone was happy to see each other but Sora just wanted to see one person. Riku sat next to Sora with Roxas behind him. Xion walked in and found a seat in the second row. There was another seat open next to Sora but she knows it would be awkward sitting next to Sora, even if she wanted to be close to Roxas.

"Dude, Xion is in our class." Riku alerted Roxas. Roxas hid behind Sora, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Quick, get the RPG's. Its gonna take all we got to kill this one." Roxas joked.

Mister Cid walked into the classroom with his favourite toothpick still hanging from his lips. He stood in front of the class and firmly told everyone to get to their seats.

"Welcome back from summer. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I sure did. Finally got some peace and quiet without you maggots."

"It's good to see you too Cid" yelled Riku.

"That's Mister Cid to you goldy-locks." The teacher replied.

Everyone laughed at the two who were exchanging rude comments. But Cid had to go on with his work. He called Sora up.

"Sora, do me a favour and wipe off the chalk board for me, will ya." Cid asked

Sora didn't exactly have a choice and he wasn't in the mood to join Riku with the rebellion. He took his time getting up and walking to the front of the class. When he walked past Xion, she didn't even blink. She just looked forward like she was disciplined, ignoring her ex who was about to stand in front of everyone and clean the board for his pain-in-the-ass teacher.

Cid walked over to his desk and saw a few papers piled up. He gave them his full attention. Sora picked up the chalk eraser and started whipping away all the nonsense that everyone had drew on it before. All the girls in the class started to drool over Sora's arms and how they moved up and down on the board.

"I wouldn't mind having him rub his hands up and down my body like that" said one of the girls. Xion overheard what she said and snuck a peak at Sora. She had to admit, he was still pretty cool even after she left him.

One of the other teachers came knocking. It was Miss Rikku. She loved her red beanie and always had it on even after the principle took her on about it. She called Cid to come outside the room for a minute. The second the door closed, everyone started whispering. Most of the whispers were about Sora of course. The girls just wanted to tackle him to the floor.

Cid came back into the room and stood in front of the class. He kept the door open a little and got everyone's attention.

"Ok you maggots. Today we have a new student joining us. And by the looks of it, this one is also gonna stay. So please welcome..." he was interrupted by the loud bang of the door being forced open.

"Soooooorrrraaaaaa!" a familiar voice rang through the room and into Sora's ears. He recognized that voice anywhere. Before Sora could turn to see the person's face, he was tackled to the ground.

Sora was a little confused to why he was suddenly attacked like that. He also wondered why his lips were connected to something soft. He then realized that he was locked into a kiss from the new student. Sora could feel the weight of this person on top of him and could tell from the touching of breasts on his chest that it was a girl. She then broke the kiss and slightly moved her head to his ears.

"I've missed you...my servant." She whispered softly into his ears.

Author's quote: hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long for the next update. I've been busy in film school. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the next update, please follow if you like the story so far and review if you would like me to splash in some of your favourite ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The entire class was shocked by what had happened. The new girl attacked Sora and just kissed him. Most of the girls were speechless. Roxas and Xion couldn't believe their eyes. Riku only sat back and smiled at the two lovers lying on the floor.

"Kairi?" Sora opened his eyes only to stare into the beautiful orbs of the one he loves. Kairi was on top of him smiling at her victim. A wave of joy flew through Sora when he realized that this wasn't a dream. His lover was really here and not far away in another school.

Kairi got off of him, allowing Sora to stand up. As soon as Sora got to his feet, he grabbed Kairi in his arms and hugged her tight.

"My day has just been made!" said Sora

He let go of her and looked her once again into the beautiful eyes of the red headed girl.

"But how can you be here? You're supposed to be in one of those private schools." Sora was confused as to how Kairi managed to be here in front of him.

"I spoke to my parents and convinced them to transfer to a normal school. I picked this place all for one simple reason." She winked at her boyfriend, causing him to blush. Sora moved closer to her and their foreheads connected in a sweet moment of silence. After the moment had past, Sora realized that the class was too quiet.

Sora turned his head to look at the class and see what was going on. The entire class was dumbstruck. Their mouths hung open in surprise and there was total silence in the room. Even Cid couldn't believe what just happened.

Kairi giggled at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like I made quite the impression." Said Kairi.

"Well I guess you should introduce yourself to them. I have to finish cleaning the board." Sora went back to the board and picked the eraser back up. He started whipping off the calk while Kairi took a step forward and said:

"My name is Kairi Heart. It's nice to meet you all."

Her introduction sparked the beginning of a war. All the students burst out with questions. The girls were furious because of the kiss and the guys thought she was hot.

"Why did you kiss my precious Sora!?"

"Come on, I'm way cooler than Sora! Why not go out with me?"

"What kind of first impression was that?"

The entire room got chaotic in only a second. Everyone wanted a piece of Kairi after what had happened. Kairi took a step backwards.

"Sora, I think I made them mad." She whispered.

Sora only chuckled.

"I told you I'm popular with the girls, and it seems like I got some competition with all the guys who want you two."

The class just got louder and louder. Sora finished with the board and turned around.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Sora.

The entire class went silent. Kairi was surprised by his tone. Sora took a step forward and looked directly at the class with a serious look on his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, Kairi is MY girlfriend. And ladies, I belong to HER. I don't care if you have a problem with that, just keep them to yourselves." The class was shocked once again. Sora asked for his mistress's hand by sticking out his own and he directed her to the only open seat in the class that was luckily next to his seat.

As they walked, Kairi leaned over to his ear and whispered: "I'm so turned on right now." Sora's eyes shot open and his face just went a bright red. He kept his cool and introduced Kairi to her seat. She sat down, placing her bag on top of the table. Sora looked over the class.

"Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to sound so cruel." Sora looked at Cid.

"Hey Cid, isn't it your job to keep the peace." Cid finally broke out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Well, that was interesting." Cid walked back to his desk and continued to go through the papers on his desk.

Kairi looked at Sora with confusion.

"You call your teacher Cid?" she asked.

"Yeah, he hates it. Only Riku, Roxas and I call him that. We love giving him a little hell in the mornings."

"Who is Roxas?" Kairi had never heard of that name before. Sora looked behind him and pointed at the blond that was still hiding.

"Roxas, id like you to meet my girlfriend. Kairi this is Roxas, Roxas this is Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you." Roxas stretched out his arm towards the pretty red head.

"It's nice to meet you two, Roxas."

Sora sat and thought for a second before turning to face Kairi again.

"Wait, you didn't leave all your friends at your school for me did you? If you did then I'm gonna feel really bad about it." Sora looked at her with a pouty face.

"Oh hell no, id never leave the girls behind. They all transferred as well. Said they were sick of all the rules that those boring private schools had. They are all in different classes but I am sure we will see them soon."

While the two love birds were talking about Kairi's transfer, a black-haired girl was looking back at the brunet with eyes of curiosity and regret.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone stormed to the cafeteria to get some fuel from this boring day. Kids everywhere were pushing, screaming and finding their seats. Sora was a little unsure about the cafeteria's menu, and if he doesn't approve, he knows Kairi wouldn't either. That's why he brought his own lunch.

Hayner and Pence had already found a table for themselves. Kairi, Sora, Riku and Roxas decided to join them, of course. Sora introduced his girlfriend to them before they could all sit down and have lunch. Sora noticed that everyone had their lunches in front of them, but Kairi sat empty handed.

"Kairi, where is your lunch?" asked the concerned boyfriend.

"I didn't bring any, remember. You always made my meals." Kairi blushed a little at the humiliation.

"I tried to make my lunch this morning but it just ended up a disaster. It felt like an explosion in an evil lab." She rested her head on her arms, embarrassed about being challenged by Sora's skills as a good cook. Sora couldn't help but chuckle a little at how cute his girlfriend looks when she was embarrassed.

"You know, now that you are going to stay on Destiny Islands, I guys I could come work for you again and make your lunches again. But in the meantime, you can have my lunch, but I'm stealing the chocolate bar." Sora slid his lunch over to her without even hesitating. Kairi's eyes lit up like fireworks when she had Sora's handmade lunch in front of her. Before she started digging in, she had a smug smile and looked at Sora before attacking his lips with a sneaky peck.

"Leave it to my lovely servant to take care of his mistress." She winked at Sora. Everyone looked at the two with question marks high above their heads.

"Did she just call you her servant?" asked Hayner.

The two lovers looked at each other, trying to think of a reasonable excuse to tell, but failed.

"What really happened during the summer vacation?" Pence got just as curious as the other two sitting around the table.

"We might be able to answer that question." The six of them turned around to the direction of the incoming voice. It was Aqua, along with Naminé, Yuffie and Olette.

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you were." Kairi stood up and greeted her friends with a hug.

"I'd like you guys to meet Hayner, Pence and roxa..." Roxas looked paralyzed, as if he had seen a ghost. But instead, he saw the most beautiful person his eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Naminé had the same look on her face. The two blonds were staring into each other's eyes for quite a long period of time.

"Is this what they call "love at first sight"?" Aqua joked. Naminé and Roxas snapped out of their trance and walked up to each other.

"Hi, my name is Roxas." Naminé looked at him with innocence in her eyes.

"I'm Naminé; it's nice to meet you." They shook hands without breaking eye contact. Sora could have sworn he saw a spark when they touched hands. The two blonds ended up walking away together, not paying attention to anything else but the sparkle in their eyes.

"Well that went smoothly." Kairi smiled at the two new lovers.

"Hi baby." Said the cute ninja, hopping over to her silver-haired boyfriend.

"So what is all this I hear about our new friends not knowing what you two love birds were up to this summer?" Aqua asked.

"Kairi just called Sora her servant." Pence called out.

"Oh yeah, Sora worked as a butler for Kairi." Olette said with a teasing voice, playing with her brown locks.

"Wow, so that answers how they met, but how did the whole love thing happen?" asked Hayner.

"That's easy; he lived with Kairi in order to maintain his job. It was only a matter of time that these two would join hands. And if she wasn't going to take him, I surely would have." Aqua joked around, causing Kairi and Sora to smile at one another. They would never forget how they met. For them, it was the best day of their young lives.

Seeing as Roxas abandoned his seat for a girl, aqua took the liberty of taking ownership. Riku sat back down and Yuffie was left standing, wrapping her arms around him. Olette sqeezed in beside aqua. She was not yet being comfortable enough to sit next to Hayner and Pence.

"So why haven't we seen you girls in any of our classes?" asked Sora.

"Not sure, it's not like we can control our schedules, ya know." Yuffie replied.

Everyone laughed at Yuffie's joke. Aqua suddenly got a wonderful idea, everyone could tell she had something on her mind due to the look she always has when she thinks of something.

"Why don't we have a party at Kairi's house this weekend? That way, our new friends could understand why Sora went to work for her." Aqua suggested it with flare in her voice.

Everyone agreed to the idea, but Kairi and Sora had their suspicions that there was more to the story than just familiarising themselves with their love story. Kairi and Sora had first had seen what aqua is capable of. There is never just one reason with Aqua.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. As usual, everyone dragged their feet off to their next class. No one wanted to sit for a few more hours in class listening to boring lectures.

The day finally ended and Sora thought he would wait for Kairi at the entrance to say goodbye. An entire storm of students ran out of the doors, making it hard for Sora to spot his beautiful mistress. Sora kept looking for her until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kairi laughing at her boyfriend.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kairi through her cute giggles.

"Here you are. I was looking for you."

"Why?" Kairi still had her loving smile on her lips.

"To say goodbye of course." Sora looked a little sad when he spoke, but Kairi's smile just grew. Sora noticed this and was confused. Was she happy to go home or was she thinking of some kind of evil plan.

"No one is saying goodbye today." Kairi stepped closer to Sora and wrapped her arms around him. Sora was even more confused than before.

Kairi looked down shyly and rested her head on Sora's chest.

"Would you like to continue working for me? I'd be lost without you." Sora felt his heart melt due to Kairi's soft words. Sora returned the favour and held his mistress tight.

"I'd love to, my mistress."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's quote: I am sooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update. I've been having writes block and also been busy with my new job as an intern for a film company. Please forgive me! If you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

 **Chapter 15**

School was finally done for the week and everyone was looking forward to the plans they already made for the weekend. The student were flowing out of the school and running off to their friends or their homes. Sora waited at the front gate for his beautiful mistress to arrive. He waited there for her every day after school so that he could escort her to the car.

"SOOOORRRAAAA!" Sora knew exactly to whom that girly voice belonged to. He turned around to look back into the school, only to see a flying Kairi.

Sora thought to himself right there and then: "this is going to hurt." Sora's body want ready for the impact of Kairi falling full force onto him. When contact was made, Sora's body crumbled like a sandcastle being washed away by the ocean. Both teens were on the ground, one was dizzy from the recent events and the other was holding onto her boyfriend as if he would disappear.

"Sora, I missed you so much. Class just would not end. The teacher was so boring and I nearly fell asleep. Oh and I think there was a bug on my desk..." Kairi's rambling got interrupted when Sora lifted her chin up so that their lips could meet. Kairi really did not mind being interrupted by the kiss of a prince, she preferred it actually.

"Shall we go home?" asked the victim that lay under Kairi. She only nodded her head to answer his question and got up off of Sora. Sora recovered from the fall and took his mistress's hand into his, leading her to the car.

As usual, Sora stood aside and allowed his mistress to get into the car first before following her lead. They both could not wait to get back home and enjoy a lovely evening together without having to worry about homework or waking up early for school the next day.

Back at the mansion, Sora had started making dinner while Kairi was up in her room talking to some of her friend over the phone. They were planning the party for the next day that Aqua was so energetic about. Kairi still knew there had to be some alternative reasons for this "get together".

"Okay, so we all bring something for the party? Luckily it is just gonna be a few of us so things won't get out of control like that new year's party you had last year." Kairi was talking to Aqua about the arrangement. They had agreed that everyone should bring snacks and that they would decide what to do when the party had started.

Back in the kitchen, Sora had just finished making his spaghetti and meatballs. He placed the delicious dish into the oven so that it wouldn't get cold while he walked up to call Kairi for dinner. He knocked on her door, but heard from the other side that she was busy on the phone. He let himself in and stood by the door, looking at Kairi with a smile. Every time he was around her he couldn't control his facial expressions.

"So its official, I'll let the girls know about the arrangement, I'll just ask Sora to tell the guys about it. Alright, I have to go. What! No he is not naked in the room! Whatever, see you tomorrow." Kairi blushed having answered Aqua's embarrassing question.

Aqua was a little pervy when it came to discussing Kairi's relationship with Sora. Sora couldn't contain his laugh. Kairi's reaction was so funny that he struggled to stop. Kairi folded her arms and started to pout. The blush on her cheeks made her look so adorable that it made Sora get hold of his laughter, but his heart melted a Kairi's cuteness.

"What do you want?" Kairi tried to be angry but her heart wouldn't let her, so she acted as if she was. She turned away from her boyfriend, revealing her back to him. Sora had a gentle smile on his lips as he walked towards the pouting princess. When he reached a close enough distance, he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight against his chest.

"You look so cute when you try to be mad." Sora whispered to her in a soft tone that made Kairi's heart explode. Her blush turned even brighter but her pouty face had faded. Instead she held onto the arms surrounding her, she wanted to be Sora's prisoner a little longer. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto Sora's chest.

"I...I'm not cute when I'm mad...I'm..." Kairi was enjoying the moment too much to finish her line. Kairi felt that she could fall asleep like this, but Sora knew he had to do something to get her to wake up. He moved down to her ear with an evil idea in mind. He knew how sensitive Kairi's ears were, so he grabbed her earlobe with his lips and gently brushed it with his teeth.

Kairi's eyes shot open from the surprise, a quick moan ran from her lungs and a shiver of passion flowed through her body. She loved how gentle Sora was with her; he did all the movements perfectly and made her feel like screaming out in pleasure.

Sora freed the poor girl's g-spot from his lips and whispered: "time for dinner, can't have you starve now, can I?" Kairi's legs fell numb, if it weren't for Sora behind her, she would have fallen from the pleasure. Sora was about to let go, but Kairi quickly turned around, grabbed onto him and smashed their lips together in a battle of love and passion. After continuously kissing, they finally broke free from each other.

"Why...is it so...hard to be mad at you?" Kairi got her words free from the panting of their kiss.

"Because you love me." Sora replied to her question. He took her hands into his and pulled her with him down stairs where dinner was being served.

After dinner, Kairi became drowsy from the warm meal and passed out on the couch in the TV room. Sora was left with cleaning the table and washing the dishes, his least favourite job. He had no choice seeing as it is his job, and if Kairi's parents were to make a surprise appearance, that they wouldn't fire his ass. Sora couldn't bear the thought of being away from Kairi. He already thought of her as his wife.

Sora finally finished the evil dishes and went to check on Kairi. When he saw her lying on the couch so peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. She was fast asleep and had the cutest face when her eyes where shut. Sora knew she couldn't stay and sleep on the cosy couch, so he gently lifted her up into his arms as if she were his bride, and carried her upstairs. It was hard to open the door with a princess in your arms, but he managed to do so.

He would lay Kairi down softly onto the bed and cover her with the sheets. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, causing the sleeping beauty to form a smile while dreaming.

Sora walked down the stairs gently, trying not to make any noise in fear of waking up his mistress. He got to his room and started to undress so that he could get into bed himself. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Someone was calling him so late at night. Sora's curiosity was peaked. He picked up the phone only to see that it was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Sora speaking." Sora answered.

"Sora..." he heard a voice that rang the bells of the apocalypse in his head. The voice that makes his heart freeze. Sora knew that voice all too well; for the sound of the voice was burned into his head by pain and suffering.

"Xion..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Some people wake up with a smile, some with trouble getting out of bed. Kairi never had to struggle getting out of her beautiful and comfortable bed. Sure she'd like to stay in it for probably another hour or two, but with someone waiting for her down stairs, she couldn't wait to get up.

Kairi threw the covers off of her and slowly shifted to the side of the bed. When she reached the edge, she couldn't help but slack her head down. Her eyes were now staring at her own body out of pure laziness. She realized that she was still fully dressed with yesterday's clothes.

"Wait, how the hell did I get to my room? I thought I fell asleep on the couch last night." She was more confused than a child trying to understand math. In her mind she played out all the memories she had, trying to think if she had ever walked up the stairs and climbing into bed. As usual, she came up with nothing but one possibility; her sweet prince carried her up himself. A small smile curled up the redhead's face followed by blushing from the thought of Sora carrying her like his wife.

She swung open her bedroom doors and quickly made her way down stairs where she could already smell breakfast being made. She slowly opened the kitchen door, looking at the back of the stud that has been taking care of her. She planned something "surprising" for her lover. She slowly started sneaking closer to him, quietly avoiding anything that might make a sound.

"This is gonna be so awesome! Scare tactics in three...two...on..." the countdown in her mind was made blank by Sora who countered her evil plan with his own. He reached out his arm, got a hold of Kairi's arm and pulled her in for a wonderful good morning kiss that made Kairi's mind go numb.

"Good morning princess." Sora smirked at his beautiful mistress.

"No faaaaiiiirrrr! I was gonna...I would have...oh what the hell." Kairi gave up on her words and jumped in to kiss Sora one more time, yet something was off.

Later that day, Sora stared getting ready for the party that they had planned from the first day of school. Sora was downstairs getting the snacks ready while Kairi was upstairs taking a shower. As much as Sora wanted to think about the beauty in his life, he couldn't. All he thought about was the call that Xion gave him last night. He felt so angry, hurt and sad from just one phone call.

"Why...why did you have to do this to me now of all times!" Sora whispered to himself, grinding his teeth together.

"I can't tell Kairi about this, what if she thinks I actually still care about Xion." Sora's heart started to hammer against his chest with the fear of Kairi breaking out in tears. He would never be able to forgive himself.

A few more hours have passed and the stars were finally starting to sparkle, signalling the beginning of the annual hunger games. Aqua, Selphie, Olette and Yuffie arrived first at the scene. Aqua naturally looked at Sora with lustful eyes and probably imagined her being in control of his perfectly tanned body. Kairi noticed how she was ogling him and started to pout at her.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything...dangerous" she tried to hide her thoughts by taking a sip of one of the drinks that were laid out on the party table.

Kairi laughed at Aqua's reaction.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Disney town." Kairi joked.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for also staring at Sora but, doesn't something seem off about him?" Olette asked the two quarrelling friends.

"What do you mean?" asked the mistress of the house.

"I didn't notice anything wrong." Said Aqua who was still staring at the young butler.

"of course you wouldn't, Aqua, it's just that...Sora is usually more lively, like his entire world is a ray of sunshine...but tonight he seems a little out of it." The girls looked again at Sora who was trying to get away from the flirting Selphie.

Kairi looked closely and saw the marks of a fake smile. She knew how a fake smile looked like since she uses to do it every day in the mirror. Sora was hiding something but Kairi understood that he was hiding it so that no one would need to worry about him during the party.

"Wait, Olette...how come you know so much about Sora's behaviour?" asked a suspecting redhead

Olette did the same thing with her drink that Aqua did to cover up her perverted thoughts. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at her two friends.

Soon after, all the guys showed up. Yuffie stormed at her silver locked boyfriend, Hayner and Pence went along to greet everyone who was already there and Roxas had the beautiful Naminé by his side. Everyone already figured out that they were a perfect match.

Everything was going well at the party, but Kairi couldn't ease herself knowing that Sora was upset about something. She tried thinking hard about what was bothering him but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Don't try to over think it." Riku walked up to Kairi who was desperately trying to think of possible things that could get under Sora's skin.

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi.

"Sora and I have been friends for a very long time. I can always tell when something is eating him alive from the inside. He only acted like this twice since I've known him." Kairi was interested to know more.

"The first time he looked so down was when his parents left. He wouldn't admit it but I could see he missed them a lot. The second time was just a while back when his ex-girlfriend dumped him. He had a crush on the girl for a while but she only used him to get attention." Riku explained.

"Why do you think he is hiding something? Doesn't he always tell someone what's bothering him?" Kairi's heart started to feel worried about this secret that Sora was keeping locked inside of him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it as much." Riku grinned at the redhead.

"How can I not worry?" Kairi's voice became more anchovies. How can Riku just smile at something like that?

"Sora only keeps it to himself because he probably doesn't want to ruin the party for anyone, especially you. Haven't you realized how happy Sora has been since you entered his life. You are all he ever talks about." Kairi's heart started to feel lighter from Riku's words. She knew that all she had to do was trust in Sora.

Later that night, the party had ended and everyone went back home. Kairi asked the driver to ensure that they all reach their destination safely. Sora was cleaning up while Kairi was heading up stairs to get ready for bed. The night was a success but worry still fell hard on Kairi's heart.

Sora packed away the dishes and finished cleaning up where they had the party. He stood still for a minute to think about how Kairi would react if he told her about Xion. He trusted her far too much to keep something like this from her. He slowly started moving towards Kairi's room. Fear clouded his heart and his mind thought of a thousand ways to explain to Kairi how this had been bothering him.

He stood outside her door, hesitating to knock.

"You can come in, Sora." Kairi called from the other side of the door.

Sora slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood there in silence, still unknowing of what to say to his loving mistress.

"Sora?" Kairi stood by her bed, waiting for the brunette to answer.

"Kairi, there is something that I have to tell you."

Kairi's heart pounded against her chest in fear of what Sora is about to say.

"I've noticed that you weren't yourself tonight." Kairi spoke softly.

"You noticed? I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you worry."

"Don't apologize, I had a wonderful time." Kairi had a faint smile on her lips, but even Sora could see it was a mask to cover her true feelings.

"Last night, after I took you to bed, I got a call. It was from my ex-girlfriend, Xion." The fear in Kairi's heart grew stronger.

"I asked her why she was calling me; she never attempted to make contact in the past. Then she kept on saying how she missed me and wanted me back. She apologized for ever leaving me and said she had made a great mistake." Sora looked down to the ground, feeling unworthy to look at the beauty before him.

"W-what did you say to her?" asked Kairi with a heart filled with sadness. She had a deep feeling that this might be the end of their love. She didn't want to lose Sora, not ever.

"I said..." Sora paused, causing tension to float in the air.

"...that I couldn't go back to her." Kairi's eyes widened, her heart instantly became lifted from the fear and sadness and filled with confusion. Why would Sora deny her? She thought for a fact that Sora would return to the girl he once had a crush on.

"But...why?" asked Kairi.

"I told her that I was happy here, that I couldn't leave this life and return to my old one. It might have sounded harsh, but I told her I found a new light in my life and I wasn't planning on abandoning it any time soon." Sora looked up at his mistress with certainty filling his eyes. His goals were clear; Kairi was the one he would always want to be with.

Kairi's eyes started to tear up, she still had questions about the entire situation.

"Why...why didn't you tell me before? Why were you so sad about it the whole night? Why...were you afraid you'd lose me?" asked the teary princess.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to enjoy the party. I wanted you to smile and have fun with our new friends. I was afraid you might react differently and be mad at me about it all." A tear ran down Sora's face; he felt so sorry about keeping it a secret from her.

"Oh Sora, you know I can't ever be mad at you even if I tried." Kairi cried.

She ran towards him, grabbing him into her full embrace. Sora was so kind and gentle. He always thought of others before himself. Kairi loved that about him. He kept such a heavy burden on his shoulders all because he wanted to see Kairi have fun and smile.

"How could she do this to me? How could she threaten my happiness like that at a time like this? She pained me so badly, and now she wants to do it again. I want to be happy with you, Kairi. I want to marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you." Kairi's heart melted at Sora's words. His desires where the same as hers.

"Sora, I will always love you. I never want to leave you." Sora tightly wrapped his arms around her, his heart set free from the fear and dough he kept locked inside.

"Come on my loving servant. You're spending the night with me." Kairi shifted from a high embrace to leading her lover to the bed where they stayed and stared into each other's eyes until they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the day that all high school students have been waiting for. The night where everyone can get together, party, and let loose. Yes, it was prom night!

Kairi had been waiting for this night her whole life. She already had everything thought out; the perfect dress, shoes, hair style...EVERYTHING. Her eyes sparkled with excitement while Sora stood behind her smiling at the princess who wants to go all out tonight.

"I can't wait! I've been waiting for this night my whole life." Kairi was spinning around in her room, fantasizing about how the night would turn out.

"I can't believe the year went by so damn fast." Sora thought about how busy they have been the past year and thought that never really noticed how fast the world turns when you're with the one you love.

"Did you and the girls plan on going to pick up your dresses this evening?" Sora asked while putting away all the dresses that lay on Kairi's bed. She tried every one of them on but wasn't satisfied with them. Sora couldn't stop blushing when she asked him how they looked on her. To him, she was an absolute marvel.

"Yeah, Selphie never made an order to the tailors for hers so we are gonna go dress shopping. Aren't you and the guys going to get ready as well?" asked the half naked Kairi standing only in her pink bra and cute panties. Sora should be use to the view by now, but he will never get tired of Kairi's beautiful body.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot all about that. Wonder why." He looked at the innocent Kairi who turned around to face her loving butler. She had a light smile on her to show how she loved to tease Sora in her underwear.

"Oh I know you love seeing me like this." She giggled. Sora couldn't lie; he did love seeing her like this. It reminded him of how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as Kairi in his life. Kairi turned back around to face her closet, whilst the brunette butler sneaked up behind the loving mistress.

"Mmmm, what should I a..." she was stopped instantly by the grasp of Sora's hands on her tender body. Sora wanted revenge on Kairi for teasing him so much all morning. His lips connected to her neck, brushing her sensitive skin as well as kissing every part of it up to her sensitive ear lobes. His hand had sunk in behind her bra, cupping a hand full of Kairi's perfect boobs, and his other hand went a bit lower to the forbidden lands.

"S-s-Sora, it...feels...don't stop..." Kairi couldn't get out a single sentence with Sora pleasing her so much all at once. She brushed her hand through his hair, hoping to keep his lips on her. She also pulled on Sora's shirt, gripping it even tighter as he continues to rub her everywhere. Sora managed to fit two fingers into her, yet it was nothing like his hot member that burned her insides with pleasure that would last for hours. Even though it wasn't exactly the same, it still felt like she was drowning in heaven. Her moans sounded so sweet and how she would pant while trying to say something would only make Sora horny.

"s-Sora...Sora...SOOOORRAAAAA!" she could not hold in her exploding orgasm and accidently came all over Sora's hand.

"Oh my...Sora...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop myself." Kairi fell back against the butler's chest and fell numb everywhere, although she could still feel Sora's fingers inside her and his hand playing with her nipples.

Sora smiled at his beautiful mistress and released her from the grasp she so enjoyed. Kairi finally got the strength to stand up when the feeling came back into her legs.

"Damn it, now my panties are all wet." She glared at Sora with her cute pouty face once again.

"Don't blame me. You were asking for it." Sora smiled at his hot mistress, who was still pouting, but whose face had turned extremely red with blush.

Later that day, Kairi had already left to go shopping with the girls, leaving Sora to get to Riku and the other's so that they can get ready for tonight.

A few days ago, Sora went back home and looked around his closet for any nice tux he could wear. He didn't find much, seeing as most of his clothes are at Kairi's. When he walked out of his room into the hallway, he looked at the room he refuses to enter...his parent's room.

He was very hesitant; even thinking of walking into that room feels like a betrayal to him. After his parents left, Sora would always prepare their room for whenever they would come back, yet they never did, leaving Sora all alone and heartbroken.

He took the chance and walked into the forbidden room. His heart was pounding every second he was in there. He walked straight to his father's closet, trying his best to keep out any emotional memories and focus on what he needed.

He opened the closet only to see there was nothing inside. All the clothes have been removed from the closets. It just reminded Sora that when they left, they never planned to come back. These thoughts brought anger to Sora's heart. He never wanted to see them ever again.

He was slowly closing the closet doors when a ray of light reflected in his eye. There was something in the closet after all. He popped his head in there to see what it was, what he saw caused him to travel face first to the wall on the other side of the closet. The impact was so great that the hanger pipe broke off and smashed Sora over the head.

"Owww damn. That hurt like hell!" his pain soon dulled down and was replaced by surprise. When the hanger pipe broke off it swung the mystery item closer to Sora, giving him a better look at what it is.

"It can't be..." Sora picked it up, moved it outside and placed it on the bed. It was his dad's tux that he would wear to special events. It was extremely stylish and to his dad, it was somehow "lucky". Sora opened the bag covering the tux, only to have a note fall out.

Sora picked up the note, folded it open and read what stood in bold letters.

Sora

Before I leave I would like to give you my special tux for the day that you might need it. I know you're probably too young to wear this now, but I hope one day you'll find it and wear it to something that means a lot to you.

Love, Dad

Sora took a seat on the bed, taken back by the note. His father saved him this suit for exactly this occasion. He read the note over and over again; shocked that he did not find it earlier. A tear ran down his face when he realized that his parents didn't really abandon him. He admitted that it wasn't their fault for not being back yet.

Sora went on ahead to his room and got out the tux that his father had entrusted him with. He really wished his father could see him wearing it on this big night, but he did not blame them for not being there.

Sora quickly took a shower and got out with only a towel to cover his under parts.

"I wonder when the girls will be ready; we have to leave in an hour." He spoke to himself. He then heard his phone ring on the nightstand. It was Riku, probably to ask when they were going to leave.

"Hey man, you excited for tonight?" Riku sounded very energetic.

"Of course, who wouldn't be? Oh, by the way, Kairi and I will get you guys in about an hour. Is that cool with you?"

"It's not a problem. I was just about to get ready anyways." Answered Riku.

"Awesome, see you then."

Kairi finally came back from shopping and snuck into the house. She texted Sora not to go into her room while she was changing, she wanted to surprise him with the dress she got.

About half an hour had past and Sora was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He was really excited to see what Kairi was wearing to the dance. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. They had to pick up Riku and the others in ten minutes else they wouldn't make it. Suddenly, Sora heard footsteps echoing down the hall. His breath became heavy, his heart started to pound and his eyes were focused on where Kairi would appear. Kairi had finally arrived at the staircase, giving Sora a perfect view to her dress.

Sora was speechless; Kairi looked like a rose in her dress. It was a red dress with a slim top and a poofy bottom. On the left side of her chest was a rose made from the same material as the dress itself. She brushed her hair to one side to show off her beautiful earrings.

"d-do you like it?" Kairi could feel the hot gaze of Sora focused on her. A blush formed on her cheeks, making her look damn cute.

"I love it. You look like you're out of this world!" Sora still stood with his eyes wide open, staring at his mistress. He held out his arm when Kairi began to walk down them

He escorted her to the limbo and opened the door for her. It felt natural to him seeing as he is her butler. As soon as Sora entered the car, he turned his head to look at Kairi who had surprised him with a kiss.

"You look so handsome in that suit." Kairi held onto his arm, declaring him for herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: i am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of my Butler story. I really hoped u all have enjoyed reading it. I will find new ways to give u guys thenstories u desire. Xxx**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The night had been a huge success. Sora and Kairi danced the night away the entire time. The entire gang sat together and danced together. Everyone had the greatest time of their lives. Everyone was surprised when Sora and Kairi were chosen as the prom king and queen. They had the entire dance floor to themselves and danced to a love song.**

 **The night was over and everyone was tired. After taking everyone back home to "relax", Sora and Kairi decided to retire as well. The whole way back, Kairi and Sora refused to let one another go.**

 **They finally arrived at the mansion, wanting desperately to get out of their outfits. Sora escorted his mistress to her room.**

 **"Tonight was so much fun." Sora exclaimed.**

 **"It was..." Kairi leaned closer to Sora's ear.**

 **"But what makes you think it's over." Those words sent shivers down Sora's spine. He knew exactly what Kairi meant by them. She took her hand into his and led him inside the room with her. Once inside she closed the door with a smile across her face, ready to attack. Sora smiled at her as well, walking towards his princess, slowly.**

 **The closer he walked, the deeper the passion became. Kairi stepped back until she was against the wall, blocking her from escaping. Their smiles disappeared and lust filled their hearts. Sora moved slowly towards her lips, slowly making contact. Their kiss was slow as well. The reason for their slow actions was that they did not want to rush this. They wanted to take their time to memorise every second of this night.**

 **Kairi held onto Sora, digging her fingers into his suit. She wanted to take it off all night. Same goes for Sora who wanted to take off Kairi's dress. Now they finally got the wish they had all night.**

 **They broke the kiss only to stare into each other's eyes. Sora held her hands as he walked backwards towards Kairi's bed. They stood in front of it, still filled with love for one another. Kairi turned around, her back facing Sora. Sora got the hint and unzipped Kairi's dress. While doing so, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Kairi couldn't resist moaning from Sora's actions. She got turned on really quick, already feeling exposed.**

 **The dress was finally unzipped; sliding off of Kairi's skin with ease, all she had on under it was a bra that clipped in the side and a panty that was already soaking.**

 **Sora had no problem undressing her further, slowly touching her skin and brushing every part of her with his fingertips. She was naked from top to bottom. Sora still stood there with his suit on.**

 **Kairi tried to cover herself with her hands, feeling embarrassed by Sora's soft gaze. Sora then started to undress himself. It wasn't long before both lovers were naked and alone. Sora kissed his mistress again, holding her tightly against his firm chest. Kairi could feel his member starting to get excited by all this. She pushed Sora onto the bed and sat on top of him, not yet having Sora inside her.**

 **"Sora...I've waited all night for this."**

 **"Kairi...I love you." They once again clashed their lips together. Passion filled the air and lust would increase with every touch.**

 **Sora started to kiss Kairi's neck and work his way down to her sweet nipples that have already begun to get hard. He gently sucked on them, causing the mistress to fill up with pleasure. She could not keep her moans in check and decided to let them roam freely. Sora also felt the pleasure of Kairi's pussy brushing against his hardened manhood.**

 **"Sora...please...I want you now!" she demanded.**

 **"As my mistress commands."**

 **Kairi lifted herself up a little bit, giving Sora full access to place his dick at her entrance. Once in place, they could already feel the heat that radiated from it. Kairi slowly lowered herself onto him, making them both moan out to each other. Kairi could feel him filling her with every inch se lowered herself. Sora was overwhelmed by the heat from Kairi's walls, crushing down on him.**

 **Kairi moaned loudly when Sora was in her completely. She loved having him inside her so deep; to her it was like they became a part of each other.**

 **"K-Kai...you feel...so good." Sora's body was vibrating with pleasure from Kairi's insides. He wanted to thrust into her nonstop.**

 **"Oh Sora...you're all the way...inside me!" Kairi couldn't resist the passionate feeling of pleasure surging through her body.**

 **Kairi began to move up and down slowly, getting use to the overwhelming feeling that they gave to one another. Every time she'd move, they both would go blank and ravage in the pleasure. They refused to stop with their actions.**

 **Sora grabbed her around her body, switching places with his loved master. Now he was in control of her. It made Kairi blush to think of all the dirty things Sora could do to her. It only made her want him more. Sora started thrusting into her, picking up a proper speed so that his master wouldn't be hurt by his movements. She couldn't stop moaning.**

 **"Sora...Sora...Sora..." his name was all she needed to scream.**

 **"Kairi...I don't know...how much more..." Sora was approaching his limit, although Kairi had already cum twice.**

 **"SOOOORRRAAA!"**

 **"KAIRIIIIIII!"**

 **An explosion erupted between them, both letting out what seemed to be the limit to the love they would make. Sora was numb and fell beside his mistress. She turned her back to him so that he could wrap his arms around her and cuddle.**

 **"Kairi..."**

 **"Sora..."**

 **They both whispered each other's names, feeling like they didn't need to say anything else.**

 **A few minutes later, after they both had caught their breath...Kairi grabbed hold of Sora's member, causing the brunette to whelp in surprise. She stuck her ass out a little and placed Sora's throbbing dick back into her wet pussy.**

 **"Ready for round two?" asked Kairi with a lustful smile on her lips.**

I hope this made all of your blood rush..hahaha..please review and tell me what u think about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. Kingdom hearts 3 is just around the corner and I hope you are as excited as I am. I went through the storie and found a lot of typos and for that I apologize. To make it up to you guys I decided to add a few more interesting and kinky chapters to the Butler story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

Sora walked to his locker without the little skip in his step. He looked like he just got out of a massive train wreck yet he was determined to get through the day. Riku owned the locker next to Sora's and noticed how Sora had his lack of energy.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Riku got curious.

"I was up all night thanks to my biology homework." Sora's head slammed the locker door. To him it felt like he was going to fall over at any second.

"Do you mean the theory or practical?" Riku smirked at his friend, clearly referring to Sora's alone time with his lover.

"You're an ass you know that." Sora caught on to what Riku meant, yet his face expression stayed lifeless.

Sora was so busy being tired that he did not notice his beautiful green eyed girlfriend approaching from behind. She cupped her hands over Sora's eyes and said: "Guess who."

"Ghee I wonder, could it be the sexy homeroom teacher everyone has an eye for?" Kairi giggled. She removed her hands from his eyes and faced him head on before slowly reaching her arms around his neck.

"She only wishes your eyes could look at her." Kairi properly greeted her boyfriend with a smooth kiss that suddenly caused Sora's drained energy cells to jump back to "fully charged".

"How come Kairi isn't as broken down as you are." Riku looked at his best friend with a questionable look.

"Because I am enslaved to a genius." Sora's tired frown curled into a smile. He loved to pick on Kairi from time to time.

"Oh please, you never complain about freedom…besides, I keep you too occupied for you to have time to complain." Riku's eyebrows rose to their highest level in surprise to her words. Riku's eye widened so much that he got a bit of an extended vision. That is when he noticed a certain black haired girl, shyly hiding behind her locker door while spying on the little group.

"Don't look now but I think Sora might have a stalker." Riku warned the two, giving them a clear image of who it was.

Xion was creeping her eyes around the corner of her locker door to get a peek at her previous lover. Kairi would not stand for it, so she thought of something that would entertain her. She leaned towards Sora's ear and whispered.

"Let's give her something to look at." After her soft words, Kairi unexpectedly curled her tongue around Sora's earlobe and quickly nibbled on it. These extreme actions caused Sora's skin to show goose bumps and his hair to shoot straight.

"You are EVIL!" Sora commented.

A few hours passed, causing the beginning of recess. Sora headed to the courtyard where the rest of the gang was waiting. Riku sat on the bench along with Yuffie whose hand was fused with Riku's.

Naminé and Roxas were sitting on the grass with their shoulders locked against one another. Hayner and Pence were chatting with Olette about their history assignment, trying to get as many tips to a successful grade.

Sora saw his mistress also engaged in conversation with Yuffie and Riku. The space next to her was reserved for Sora. He sat next to her and noticed that Aqua was missing from the group.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Aqua isn't here yet. It must have something to do with that Terra guy." Sora implied.

"You mean the principal's son? I thought he was the dark and broody type. Is Aqua into that kind of thing?" Pence was a little confused.

Aqua suddenly appeared from the shadows of the school doors along with a long haired brunet. He was quite tall and muscular and had a smile that only appeared when he looked at Aqua.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil." Kairi announced. Aqua walked over to her group with Terra on her heels.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Terra. He is my lab partner." She introduced him to everyone.

Sora, Riku, Hayner and Pence all stood up and greeted the new member of their group with a handshake and a smile. Roxas wasn't in reality; he was in lover's land thinking only of one girl. What Roxas didn't realize is that he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow, what is he on?" Terra pointed out the spiky blond.

"Don't mind them; ever since they met they have been like Romeo and Juliet." Sora shook his head when he made said comment.

Aqua giggled at Sora's commentary as well as Kairi. When the giggle fest ended, Aqua noticed a dark figure in the shadows.

"Hey guys, I think someone is watching us." Aqua whispered.

"Is it somebody you know, Terra?" Terra shook his head with a risen eyebrow.

"I've never been stalked; usually people think I'm some kind of evil villain." Neither Sora nor the others tried to deny the statement.

"No its Xion, she has been stalking Sora the last three weeks." Riku answered.

"Three weeks? I thought it only started this morning." Sora had no idea it had been going on this long.

"This is why you won't last ten minutes against a ninja. Wait, scratch that, you wouldn't even know the ninja is in the same room." Yuffie stated.

"What is the deal with her anyways? I've seen her creeping around school spying on Sora but never knew why." Terra said.

"She's Sora's ex. My guess is that she wants to steal Sora away from Kairi." Riku's words caused Kairi to hold onto Sora for her dear life."

"No way in hell she is getting my butler. He's mine!" Sora could only smile at his adorable mistress.

"My heart, and my serves, will only ever belong to you." Sora kissed the scared Kairi in the forehead before holding onto her as well.

Terra looked at the couple in a bizarre manner.

"Why did she just call him her butler?"

"I'll tell you all about it later." Aqua answered.

Meanwhile, Xion retracted from her scouting position and walked through the echoing halls of the school. Her thoughts were overflowing with signs of Sora. She was jealous of what Kairi had and she wanted it as well. Her heart was broken because of her stupid decision.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this latest update. Please follow and review what you think will happen next now that Xion has developed some feelings for Sora.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Weekend finally hit home run and a certain brunet was going around his master's house, dusting off any traces of dirt that could have built up during the week. He smiles as he looks at the photos of little Kairi with her daylight smile.

"What could be better than this." Sora's heart was filled with peace and love for his strawberry haired girlfriend.

Kairi was out with the other girls getting their nails and hair done. Kairi had been complaining about how her nails desperately needed a makeover for almost a week now. The boys were probably at their own homes, either sleeping in late or wasting their time doing nothing.

Sora thought to himself about how he managed to deserve such a wonderful life. In the distance, vibrating with sound through the halls of the mansion, the telephone started ringing. Sora rushed to the source of the sound and saw the phone in the living room was active. Sora expected it to be the big boss of the house checking up on his daughter, yet if he wanted to do that he could just have phoned her cell, so who was on the other side of the line?

Sora picked up the phone and answered with his usual greeting:

"Good day, Heart residence speaking."

"H-hi Sora…it's Xion." Sora knew that name could never bring him any good. He removed the phone from his ear so that he can concentrate and find his professional composure. There was no need for him to be rude in any way.

"Hey, how have you been?" he answered.

"I…I'm doing alright. I'm sorry for bothering you." Her voice sounded heavy, as if she was struggling to find her words.

"No problem at all, I'm nearly done with work anyways." Xion was probably happy to hear that.

"You're probably wondering why I called."

"That would be nice to know." Sora answered as politely as he could.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I just wanted to hear your voice. No doubt you have figured out I have been following you around school lately. For that I'm really sorry, you must think I'm some crazy stalker." Sora couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Surprisingly, I only noticed this week. Riku told me you were lurking in the shadows for more than 3 weeks." Sora chuckled a bit at the humor and Xion did a little giggle as well. Sora started to get comfortable talking with her, yet he knew as soon as the phone went silent, the awkward feeling he had towards her would reappear.

"Why have you been following me around anyways?" Sora asked, curious to hear her answer.

For a moment there was silence, yet Sora could have sworn he could hear Xion's breath falling heavier. The silent moment was over as soon as Xion took a deep breath.

"Because it's torture!" Sora's eyes widened for a second in shock to her words. What did she mean by that? Does it hurt her to see him and Kairi together, or does it kill her not to be able to look him in the eyes and speak to him head on?

"What do you mean by that?" Sora didn't exactly know how to react.

"It hurts so much, the regret, the envy, the jealousy. I lay awake at night because I can't stop thinking about what I did. I hurt you and I can't forgive myself." Xion's words were the fuse to a bomb of confusion within Sora.

"Xion…I don't exactly know how to react to that. You called before and that discussion didn't go so well." Sora felt heartless bringing up their last conversation.

"Yes, I know, but this is different. I thought that hearing your voice and actually talking to you would make me feel better, but it only hurts even more." Sora could hear the sobs that Xion was forcefully trying to hide from Sora. He knew that her heart was broken in half by guilt and sadness. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her and he wished he could take it all away.

"I…I am happy…that you found Kairi. She really seems like a good person who will treat you right…" her tears could not remain hidden any longer.

"She is…I think you might have been good friends." Sora was trying to make the hurt in her heart lessen, yet he did not know exactly how.

"Can I ask you something?" Xion's asked.

"Of course!" Sora stated.

"If you'd like, would you come over to my place. My parents are out tonight and that might be a great opportunity for us to just…talk. But like I said, you don't have to if you don't want to." Sora knew he had to refuse. He could sense a lot of red flashes going off in this situation.

"I don't know Xion…"

"It's fine, I understand…Sorry to have bothered you." The phone suddenly went silent and Sora was left with feelings of confusion.

He gently placed the phone back where it belongs and slowly started to walk away. He was planning on heading back to the room he was busy cleaning. As he walked past the front door, he couldn't help but notice a sudden chill running through his body; not one of those good chills that he got when Kairi and him where engaged in sex, the kind you get when you know you're about to die.

He stopped in his footsteps and looked towards the house entrance only to see Kairi holding another one of the house telephones in her hand…meaning, she heard who he had been speaking to.

Sora froze, speechless about the situation. Kairi stood quiet as well without movement, yet she looked sad. Sora knew how this all looked, but he knew he could explain it all to her. Breaking out of his trance, he started walking to his beautiful lover.

"Kairi…I can…" Sora's line was broken off by Kairi who ran to her boyfriend and held onto him tightly.

"I had no idea she felt that way." Kairi commented.

Sora finished with his chores and decided to go talk to Kairi about the entire Xion situation. Kairi was held up in her room for the past hour, probably thinking about the conversation she overheard. Sora walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kairi's room. He slowly opened the door, bracing himself for a long talk.

"Kairi…can I come in?" Sora heard no answer. He stuck his head through the door to locate the young mistress sitting on her bed. She held onto a pillow with her mouth resting against it.

"Kairi…about what you heard…I can explain everything." Sora exclaimed.

"You don't need to. I heard most of the conversation you had with Xion."

"Are you mad?" Sora moved closer to the bed and sat next to her. Kairi's face lifted to meet Sora's.

"Of course not. I'm not angry at any of you." She explained.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked.

"Because I understand how Xion feels. She isn't just hurt by her decision to leave you, she is sad about why she did it and I think that she regrets it." Sora was amazed that Kairi knew about how she felt.

"Point is that she is alone. If anyone can understand how torturous that is, it's us." Sora smiled at his mistress. He was proud of her for having such an understanding heart, yet only one question lingered in his mind.

"Should we do something about it?" Sora was hesitant to ask.

"Yes of course, I can't just sit by and watch someone fall into despair!" Kairi's eyes were fueled by passion.

"You need to go to her and talk to her. Maybe that will help her in a small way." Sora's brow rose an inch. He got off the bed and started to scratch his head.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea. What if in a moment of sadness she jumps me and kisses me?" Sora thought of every reasonable scenario. He wanted Kairi to know all the angles to how this could play out.

"Then I'll go with you to set the record straight. I know you'll be able to resist her but if things get out of hand, I'll pull you out." Kairi planned it perfectly. Sora still had doubts about this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I still think this is a terrible idea." Sora stood in front of Xion's house, trying not to think of his feelings towards this building.

Before Sora met Kairi, he had to ride past this house on his bike on his way to school. After the breakup with Xion, Sora left ten minutes earlier so that he could take a longer route to school, just so that he did not need to pass Xion's house.

Sora took a deep breath and walked through the threshold. Kairi wasn't far behind; the driver dropped her off less than a block away from where Sora was. Kairi knew that Xion wanted to see Sora, alone. If Kairi joined Sora, then Xion wouldn't say what was on her mind in fear of Kairi.

Sora walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. His heart started to race with thoughts of doubt and fear. This was the girl who broke his heart in two and made him believe that love was evil. He had no idea what would happen once that door opens.

In the distance, Kairi thought she was starring in the "mission impossible" movies and jumped into a bush in front of the house. Sora didn't even need to turn his head to know what she was doing. He badly wanted to slap his forehead in embarrassment. Not because Sora was ashamed of Kairi hiding in the bush, but because he would have joined her.

Sora started to hear footsteps on the other side of the door, knowing that it could only be one person. The door swung open to reveal Xion who immediately started embracing Sora with full force. Sora was shocked at what was happening; his ex-girlfriend was holding tightly onto him as if he just came back from the dead.

Kairi was also shocked at what happened; she expected that Xion would at least invite him into her house before lustfully grabbing hold of him.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Xion's face was buried in Sora's chest. It was safe to say that she was very happy to see him. Sora didn't say anything because he was unsure about which words suited the situation.

"I guess we should probably head inside." Xion let go of Sora and invited him into her home. Once the door closed behind them, Kairi jumped out of the bush and sneaked to the closest window to spy on the household.

Xion lead Sora to the living room, also known as their previous make-out spot. Sora stood next to Xion in the center of the room, their faces turned away from one another.

"You probably feel uncomfortable being here. I…I'm sorry." Truth be told, Sora was extremely uncomfortable standing alone with Xion.

"This moment actually played out a lot differently in my head. I had it all planned out; every word and every action. Now, I have no idea what to do." Xion was so shy she could barely look at Sora.

"Let's start by just saying "hello"." Sora smiled, trying to ignore the awkward moment they shared. Xion giggled a little before turning to face Sora.

"Hi, how has your day been?" Xion asked.

"Well, it was a little exciting if you ask me." Xion knew that he was referring to their call earlier.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come over." Sora already knew why, and he intended to fix it.

"You feel alone, don't you?" Xion's heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes tightly.

"You have no idea." Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for her. A tear ran down her face indicating how much it hurt. She ran towards Sora and, once again, held onto him.

"I'm so scared of being alone. It hurts so much that I can't stand it. Every day when I wake up I'm too scared to get out of bed because every time I do, I just get reminded that there is no one in my life. At least in my dreams I had you." Her words were covered with sobs and tears. Sora decided to do the right thing and embrace her with both his arms and rest his head on hers.

Kairi had seen enough and decided to join them inside. The sounds of her footsteps were covered by Xion's cries. When she reached Sora, she placed her hand on his arm, getting the attention of her servant. Instead of telling him that it has gone too far, she told him to remain silent by placing a finger on her mouth. Sora nodded and went along with it.

Kairi walked behind Xion and slowly moved against her, wrapping her arms around the crying princess. Xion's eyes widened, shocked by the extra pair of arms around her.

"You don't need to be alone anymore, we are here now." Xion noticed the sound of the voice and knew it belonged to Kairi.

All three of them broke apart. Sora and Kairi were looking at Xion, yet she was too embarrassed to look at any one of them, so she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kairi; I shouldn't have hugged Sora like that." Xion's cheeks grew a bright red color.

"I don't mind, he does have a certain warm feeling to him doesn't he." Kairi giggled.

"Tell me something Xion…do you love Sora?" Xion's eyes widened and the blush on her face faded. She was surprised that Kairi would ask such a question. Sora was also shocked by how straight forward his girlfriend is.

"Well…I…I suppose so…but…I can't…he's your…I…" Xion struggled to find her words. Her head was spinning in a thousand directions and no clear answer could escape her lungs.

"I love him as well. He has made my life a paradise ever since I met him." Kairi had her lines all figured out.

"I do love him, but he is yours and I can't take that away for my own selfish reasons." Xion's answer grabbed the attention of Sora. He noticed how selfless she became since they last spoke face to face.

"That is true, yet we both want to help you. We both know how you feel, and it was that feeling that actually brought us together." Xion did not understand what she meant at all. How would she be able to cure her of loneliness when she has no one to love her?

Kairi looked at Sora and thought of a way to help them all to get what they want. Kairi started to move closer, her heart beating faster with each step she took. Xion was still looking down to the ground before Kairi lifted her chin up. Xion's mind was blank; her mind was still tangled, so when Kairi lifted her head up, she didn't think anything of it.

Kairi's eyes met Xion's. There was a pause in their movement before Kairi did the one thing none of them expected.

Kairi's lips clashed with Xion's, signaling the beginning of something new.

Sora's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of two girls passionately kissing one another. Xion's eyes were wide open in shock to the movement her lips were doing. Kairi was kissing her, and in a way, she really liked it. Her widened eyes rested to their normal position before closing entirely, giving her the chance to savor the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kairi's lips slowly continued to brush against Xion's in a crime of passion. Her hand directed itself to cup Xion's face to add a touch of passion to the mix. Xion was still pretty paralyzed by the sudden force on her lips, yet she managed to place her hands on Kairi's hips and subconsciously pulled her in closer.

Kairi's face turned a shade of red at even the thought of kissing another girl, yet she couldn't lie, she loved it. Sora was still frozen due to the recent events and could only stare at the two beauties clashing lips together. Sora actually started to feel a bit jealous as well as mesmerized. He never knew that Kairi was into other girls.

Kairi and Xion broke free from their loving make-out session only to stare at each other with smiles on their lips. Kairi placed her finger on her mouth, impressed by the feeling of kissing someone of the same sex.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Kairi whispered. Xion had a bright red blush on her face. Her breath fell heavy and she felt the lust burning through her eyes.

"Would you like me to go on?" Kairi asked. Xion answered by simply nodding her head.

Kairi once again moved in for the kill, pressing her body against Xion's. Xion's thoughts disappeared as soon as Kairi resumed with their passion. Kairi could have sworn she heard Xion moan a little during their session.

Sora kinda felt like he was left out and forgotten. He had no idea what to say or do, he didn't even know what this all meant for him now. Does it mean that Kairi is leaving him for Xion or is Xion going to join their relationship?

Kairi's hand moved down Xion's neck straight to her chest where she found Xion's zipper practically begging to be unzipped. She gripped onto the zipper and slowly started to liberate Xion's body from her hoody. Xion didn't even try to stop her from undressing her. Her body craved this and her mind could only imagine what was going to happen.

Kairi also had a jacket on, "had" being the keyword. She threw both their jackets on the couch before removing their tops. They had to break the kiss to get them off over their heads but quickly returned to it. They both were topless and their breasts were pressed against one another. Kairi's boobs were bigger, but Xion didn't even bother about the size. She only knew that all this felt right, yet something was missing.

Sora sat on the couch, watching the two lovers strip, still having no words or action in mind. Kairi broke the kiss and looked down on Xion's body to get a good view of her. Kairi actually liked what she saw, yet she also felt that something was missing.

Kairi looked back to Sora and locked eyes with him. Xion read Kairi's mind and also looked at Sora with eyes covered in lust. Kairi looked back at Xion and Xion at Kairi. They both smiled at each other and slowly started to move towards Sora. Sora, being the victim of their evil plan, knew what they were thinking and was kind of confused about how things would unfold.

"Do you like what you see, my slave." Kairi said seductively.

"I'm sure seeing two topless girls got little Sora's attention." Xion commented.

Sora was simply left speechless, causing the girls to giggle at his reaction. Kairi had an evil look in her eye and knew exactly how to torture her servant further.

"How do you like it when I do this?" Kairi spoke before she went down on Xion, kissing her stomach before starting to rid her ass of those shorts she was wearing. Xion was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of Kairi's lips on her body. Moans began to flow through Xion as Kairi moved closer to her privates. Kairi yanked Xion's pants down, giving Sora a clear view of her womanhood.

Kairi used her finger to signal her servant closer, which he happily did. Kairi then continued to kiss Xion's legs and Sora started to kiss her neck. Xion started to moa uncontrollably.

"Oh my goodness…I've never felt like this before! Kairi…Sora…please…" Xion struggled to find her words. Pleasure was the only thing her mind could think of. Her body was shaking to the kisses on her. She drew her hand through Sora's hair and used the other one to cup her own breast. One of Sora's hands cupped Xion's other breast, Kairi's hands found Xion's pussy and started to rub her clit slowly. Xion thought her mind was going to explode.

Kairi retracted from Xion and moved to Sora who was still fully dressed. So Kairi got rid of Sora's belt and pulled down his pants as well before getting started with her own. Kairi lead them both to the couch and pushed Xion flat down onto it. She then whispered in Sora's ear.

"She's first…then it's my turn." Kairi's words sent shivers through Sora's body. The thought of his girlfriend telling him to have sex with someone else aroused him.

Sora went down to position himself at Xion's entrance. He had no idea if this was Xion's first time so he moved in to her lips to give her one of his famous kisses. As he moved his lips against hers his member entered her body. Xion's eyes flew open and moans escaped her body and into Sora's mouth. She could feel the pain, but it was miner compared to the pleasure she was receiving. Sora started to slowly move back and forth, giving her time to get use to the feeling of having sex. Kairi held onto Sora from behind and kissed his neck while he was fucking Xion. She had never been so turned on in her life and wanted to feel relief as well.

Kairi grabbed one of Sora's hands and placed it on her pink pussy. She wanted Sora badly, yet his manhood was busy occupying someone else. Sora thought he could aid her by pressing his fingers into her and moving them around wildly. Kairi started to moan and grip tightly onto Sora's arm. His fingers were moving around without any order inside her. She could feel every movement and every corner he explored.

Both beauties moaned his name out loud, not wanting him to stop at all. All three of them wanted more and more. Xion wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and rested her head on his chest as he continued to push into her. Kairi moved in to kiss her lover on the lips, clashing their tongues together in the proses.

"Sora…I can't hold out any longer…I'm gonna…SORAAAAAA!!!!" Xion exploded with pleasure as her fluids dripped onto Sora's member. She had never felt something like this before.

Xion lied on the couch, panting from her lack of energy. Her body couldn't move after it had been consumed by the two lovers. Sora also felt the effects of throwing himself at her, yet Kairi had other plans.

She bent down to Sora's ear with a smile on her lips.

"You can't rest yet, it's my turn now." Sora smiled at her.

"As you command, my mistress." Sora grabbed Kairi's body and let it down next to Xion.

Without warning, he forced himself into her, causing Kairi to moan out in surprise. Sora moved back and forth nonstop while Kairi's throat was filled with moans of Sora's name. Xion decided that she wanted revenge for how Kairi tortured her earlier and grabbed a mouth full of her breast.

Kairi couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, yet she wasn't complaining. Instead of one lover, she now had two. Xion massaged Kairi's breast while locking lips with Sora. Making them both feel wanted.

"Damn it…you two teaming up…it's not fair." Kairi groaned while Sora continued to move inside her.

"It's too much! It's too much! SORRRAAAAAAA!!!!" Kairi had been defeated once again.

Sora fell back onto the couch next to Kairi and Xion next to Sora. All three of them were exhausted from their threesome and just wanted to cuddle close to each other. Both Kairi and Xion fused their naked bodies against Sora's. After Sora caught his breath, he thought of something that he wasn't sure of.

"So…does this mean Xion is a part of the relationship?" Sora was really unsure of what the answer would be.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing." Xion couldn't help but snuggle tighter against Sora.

"I don't know about you two, but I would like to have another toy I can play with." Kairi smiled at them both; answering the question they each held in their minds.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sunday went by unlike any other day; Kairi invited Xion to stay with her and Sora the entire day, meaning that Sora didn't have a lot of time to himself. He was attending to the two beauties who were hogging him. Sora started to wonder if he wasn't their sex slave.

"Seriously you two, you're going to drain me dry." Sora lied on the bed with the two naked princesses on top of him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of this." Xion said, cuddling close to her two lovers.

"Damn, I feel like I am floating. I can't even move anymore." Kairi was drained from all energy she had in reserve.

Sora held onto the girls, pulling them both close to him. His feelings for Xion returned, yet his love for Kairi only got stronger.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Sora's eyes pointed straight at the ceiling, too tired to move his head.

"What's on your mind?" Xion asked.

"What are we going to tell the rest of the gang?" Kairi's eyes jumped up after hearing the words that escaped from Sora's mouth. She had not thought about that.

"Crap, I have no idea what to do about that. They are probably going to go nuts if we tell them that Xion is our girlfriend." Kairi said with worry in her eyes. Xion blushed a little at the thought of being both their lover.

"I could just stalk you both from a distance like I use to. They won't know anything happened." Xion's loving face turned a shade of sadness. She despised the thought of being trapped in the darkness.

"No way in hell! Both of you are a part of my life. I won't let you go back to despair. Both of you belong to me now, and I will own that fact!" Sora stated with enthusiasm. They both found a way to dig into his heart. Kairi also developed feelings for Xion after the sex they had.

Xion couldn't help but smile and drop a tear on Sora's chest. She loved that Sora felt so strongly about her. Kairi also felt touched by his words and held tighter onto him. Kairi couldn't believe everything turned out so perfectly. Xion and Kairi then looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Those deep words and dedication deserve a reward." Kairi smirked at her servant.

"I agree with Kairi. Besides, I'm still good to go." Xion made it worse.

Sora knew what was coming and braced himself for another round of human interaction.

School would start in the next thirty minutes, yet there was no sign of the limo that would drop off the popular couple. The gang was gathered together in front of the school building, mingling among one another. It wasn't long before the black vehicle stopped in front of the school. When the door swung open, people started to stare at who would step out. Sora stepped out first, holding his hand out for his beautiful red haired lover, yet even after she got out, Sora held out his other hand. This sparked the attention of everyone in the school. Questions started to form in the minds of the population.

Out came the black haired beauty, clinging tightly onto Sora's hand. Kairi was smiling at her, happy to have her and Sora by her side. Everyone else stood frozen in time, unable to react to the shock. All of Sora's friends stood with their mouths on the floor, catching flies. The girls also had no idea what was going on; Xion was holding onto Sora's arm, tightly gripping him. From what they could make out, Kairi didn't even mind having another girl holding onto Sora. Usually she was super protective about Sora, wanting to make sure that everyone knew that he belonged to her.

"Sora…everyone is staring at us." Xion felt a little shy with the amount of people looking at them.

Sora didn't care what everyone else thought. He would protect Xion's honor, same could be said for Kairi. She too wanted Xion to be happy, even in the public.

"I know, let them stare. I'm just happy that I have two of the most beautiful girls alongside me. My life couldn't get any better than this." Sora was truly happy. He had no idea how to express how he felt in words.

Even after the three walked into the building, everyone still stood with disbelieve in their eyes. Everyone was confused, or in simpler words, mind fucked.

"Oh…my…GOD! What the hell just happened?" Olette yelled.

"I have no idea what is going on, but this looks pretty damn juicy." Aqua added.

"Don't tell me that Sora doesn't have one, but two hot girlfriends now!" Hayner was exploding with jealousy.

"There had got to be a reasonable explanation for this." Naminé stated.

"But, if it is like what we think it is…" Riku started.

"Sora had a threesome!" Selphie lost all of her volume control.

Back in the class, Sora, Xion and Kairi walked in and shifted to their well-placed seats, but not before giving each other a kiss. Sora actually loved seeing his two girlfriends kiss; it was a sight to behold.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes, some faster than others. The gang members, who were in the same class as Sora, rushed in, desperate to figure out what was going on. Riku was the first to get to his best friend, probably because he sat in the seat behind Sora's.

"Ok dude, spill!" Riku demanded answers.

"Wow, why so aggressive?" Sora asked.

"What the hell are you doing with Xion? I thought you hated her. And why is Kairi being so cool about it? What did you do?!" Riku had so many questions that it made Sora's head spin.

"Ok ok, cool down. I'll tell you everything, just don't freak out." It was a bit late for that. Everyone was freaking out to the recent happenings.

Xion and Kairi were also being swarmed by people asking exactly the same questions. All three of them kind of felt annoyed by the fact that everyone wanted to know. Sora had an idea that this was going to be on the front page of the school paper.

Break had finally started and the three lovers could finally escape the boring environment of education. They were each in different classes, so they would have to meet up in the courtyard where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Xion was first to arrive, waiting a little while off from the group. She was too scared to stand there alone.

"Why are you hiding all the way over here?" Xion looked over and saw her loving girlfriend standing with a smile on her sweet and soft lips.

"I'm just not sure what to do, I'm a little confused at what the plan is." Xion looked down at the ground, with a splash of red filling her cheeks.

"That's easy; we go over there and hang out with everyone." Sora showed up, grabbing Xion's hand before reaching for Kairi's. Xion started to feel warmer, her mind clear of all doubts. She felt like she could do anything with Sora and Kairi in her life. The warmth of their touch ran through her body, giving her comfort.

Together, they started walking to the group with smiles on their faces. Everyone was smiling back at them, excited to have a new friend in the gang. Their inner circle was growing bigger by the day.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted. He shook hands with all the guys and gave hugs to the girls. Kairi just gave hugs to everyone. Xion stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Xion, it's good to see you again." Riku walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back to the group." Sora smiled, looking her straight in the eye. Xion's breath was blown away when she saw how welcoming everyone was. Even Roxas was smiling at her. Kairi walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your heart belongs with us." Her words sent shivers down Xion's spine. She felt like she was about to cry. In a matter of days, Xion had more friends than she ever imagined she would have.

"Ok, now it's time to explain yourselves. Are you guys like…together?" Aqua was first to get down to business.

"Of course, Xion actually belongs to me; I'm just sharing her with Sora." Xion couldn't help but get a burst of the blush in her face.

"Oh ghee, thanks for that." Sora felt insulted by that statement, but he knew it was just a joke.

Xion and Kairi giggled at his reaction. Xion then decided it was time for her to say something.

"Should I call you "master" now as well?" Xion held onto Kairi's hand. Kairi was pretty shocked by the question. Xion decided to shock her even further and pulled Kairi close to her, engaging their lips into a battle of love.

Everyone in the circle stood like statues at the sight they had beheld. After the aftershock, all the guys burst out in rage.

"SORAAAAAAAAA! YOU LUCKY BASTAAAAARD!!!!!!!"


End file.
